Capturing A Phantom Heart
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Erik/OC Pairing. Summery Inside. A Intense Tale Of Love, Betryal, Passion And Drama.
1. Summery

Capturing A Phantom Heart.

Yep, This Is My Second Fic Of The Phantom Of The Opera. Sing Sweetly, My Phantom Was A Great One To Do But I Felt It Was Abounded At A Certain Point Where Ariadne And Erik Went Away To Rome, There Was More To Be Said And Done But It Will Be One Of Those Mystery Fics That Feels Undone. So I Have Decided To Do A Another One, This Time Involving Old Characters But With A Twist. This Is Only A Summery At The Moment, Here We Go:

In The Opera Poplaurie, Christine Daae Is Loved And Adored By Paris Because Of Her Beautiful Voice. But She Is Haunted By Her Foolish Discovery Of That The Man That Taught Her Was Disfigured And Is The Infamous Phantom Of The Opera. Forced Into Taking The Man That Was There Nearly All Her Life, She Gears Herself For His Opera Don Juan. But To Her Horror, She Falls Ill And Foolishly Choses A Newcomer Named Olivia To Replace Her. A Orphan That Was Left On The Streets Of Paris To Die, Madame Giry Found Her And Took Her In. She Taught Her To Dance, To Sing And Made Her Grow Into A Beautiful Woman. Though Olivia Has Never Known The Meaning Of Love, She Will When The Phantom Appears. That Is When The Story Will Truely Begin...

So What Do You Think? Does It Sound Good? Thrilling? Romantic? Dark? Leave Your Comments And Nice Reviews, I Think This Fic Will Be A Good One To Try And Do.


	2. Chapter One: The Opera

Capturing A Phantom Heart.

Chapter One: The Opera.

Christine Daae let out a another sigh. Staring out of the window to admire the views of Paris, it didn't stop her worried thoughts.

Tonight was Don Juan, the Phantom's written opera. She was going to be the lead girl, singing his passionate and erotic words to the public.

But secretly, Raoul, Firman and Andre were planning to capture the Phantom this very night.

All they needed was a signal from Christine: look at her lover and the guards will surround the stage with no chance to escape.

No matter how many times Raoul assured her that the plan would work, she feared for her life and what she could do to the Phantom.

This would seriously break his heart to expose his disfigured face to everyone, even seeing it for herself broke her own.

At first, she thought he was a angel her dead father sent her.

That very night when they finally meet face to face, their voices began a strong bond she couldn't deny.

The way he sung to her when he showed her his world, was she falling for him?

Awaking in a strange bed, she slowly remembered last night until her eyes lay on him.

A beautiful mystery, eyes that shone, a voice that sent shivers down her spine, it was the mask that drove her to take it off him.

That was when everything she thought was wonderful was destoryed by his harsh words and his hideous face.

One side pure and handsome while the other was disfigured and dangerous.

She feared for him to take her down there again, the only person that she ran to was Raoul.

Secretly engaged, childhood sweethearts, they finally sealed their love by one kiss.

But what they didn't realise that the Phantom was watching every second of it, his heart shattering to a thousand pieces.

At the masked ball, everyone was happy that they were no longer haunted or demanded by the Phantom.

It was only during their song that he came in, the Phantom had returned with a opera he had written the past three months.

Christine was terrified but strangely drawn to him, the intense chemisty they shared slowly slid into her skin as they got closer.

But he snatched her engagement ring, warning her coldly that she was his and his alone.

Raoul went to find him but at a loss that he escaped, then Madame Giry told him the tale of how she discovered the Phantom so long ago.

Christine decided to visit her father's grave, she needed to be free from the Opera Poplaurie for a while.

Obvlious that the Phantom was driving the carriage, Christine didn't care about anything apart from the thoughts running around her mind.

Raoul knew that she was gone so he went out to rescue her, it wouldn't surpise him that the Phantom would follow her.

Reaching his tomb, Christine sung a sad and haunting song as she sat on the steps nearing breaking down.

The sound of the angel's voice made her look up and notice, the doors opened for her to enter.

Hesitating but heading up, they sung like before.

But Raoul interputed them, the Phantom landed on his feet and began a swordfight with Raoul.

Christine watched in terror as both men fought for the death, there was nothing she could do.

The Phantom let his sword catch Raoul's arm but he won the draw by kicking his sword away.

Rising his own to kill this mad man once and for all, it was only Christine's voice that pulled him from the deed.

The lovers rode away while the Phantom declared war on both of them.

Now it was a matter of hours for Christine to get ready for tonight's opera.

All what had happened ever since her rise has become a nightmare for the teenager.

Fought over by two men, one she deeply loved and the other... she didn't know.

Suddenly, she felt faint. Her head was hurting with a sharp pain, her body ached.

Letting out a loud cry, Christine fainted.

Luckily enough, Meg was passing by to take Christine to the dressing room, when she opened the door and saw her best friend laying on the floor not moving.

"Mama! Christine's fainted!" She cried, while rushing to her side.

Madame Giry and a few others came to see what was going on, the elder woman came alongside her daughter.

She checked Christine's neck, a steady beat.

"Help me carry her, girls." She demanded.

Instanly, the others picked up Christine and took out to the rooms where her bed lay.

They laid her down, Madame Giry placed a wet towel on her head while Meg sat beside her.

"I need you to get Raoul, quickly!" Giry said to her daughter.

Meg rushed out, running as fast as she could until she found Raoul speaking to Firman and Andre.

"Please, you need to come with me. It's Christine, she's fainted!" Meg said, breathlessly.

No more words were uttered, all four rushed back to see the young diva.

It took nearly two hours for Christine to wake up, the pain came back over her head while her body shook.

Raoul breathed out a sigh of relief but he was deeply worried about her in agony.

Madame Giry and Meg sat beside her, frowns crossed on their faces.

"What's going on? What happened to me?" Christine asked, weakly.

"You fainted, my dear." Giry replied, softly.

Christine turned to look at Raoul who had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my dear Christine, I was worried for you!" He wept.

"It's fine now, I'm ready for the opera now." She began, trying to get up but the pain stopped her.

"Mama, what's wrong with her?" Meg asked, her voice filled with worry.

"It's the stress of what has happened, Christine Daae can not do this opera tonight. She is in constant pain, no way will I let her on that stage." Giry replied, sternly.

Raoul looked at her in terror.

"So what are we going to do? We can not cancel the opera, we need to capture that mad man tonight!" He roared.

"Replace me with somebody else." Christine replied, with a strain.

Raoul stared at her, shaking his head.

"No, I won't let a another girl be taken by that evil man! We shall escape, he will never know where we have gone!"

But Christine just shook her head, her grip with his hand tightened.

"Raoul, I can't do this. I'm in agony, someone else must be in my place. If you want to capture the Phantom, you got to have someone who is willing to do your plan. The stress of it all has made me ill, there is another that looks very much like me. It's only her eyes that are a difference, you must chose her or the Opera Poplaurie will burn along with us all." She explained.

Meg and Madame Giry looked at each other, they knew who she meant.

Raoul turned to them, tears pouring down even more on his face.

"Do you know who it could be?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"Yes we do, but it must be from her mouth." Giry replied, sadly.

Raoul looked down at Christine, she was weak and fading away.

"My darling, who could it be?" He asked again.

"It shall be Olivia." She replied, then she fell back asleep.

Author's Note: So What Do You Think Of The First Chapter?


	3. Chapter Two: Olivia's Orgins

Capturing A Phantom Heart.

Chapter Two: Olivia's Origins.

Olivia was a inocent nineteen year old, in a few months time she would turn twenty but she wasn't afraid.

Wandering along the Opera Poplaurie without a care in the world, her eyes lay on the stage.

A heavy sigh came out of her lips, it would never happen.

Not in a million years would she get the chance to be the lead in one of the operas, the public adored Christine Daae and they werrn't get bored of her at all.

How Olivia longed to sing, to show everyone that she could pour out emotions by the power of her voice.

Walking closer towards it, she could feel the wood on her fingers without even touching it.

Once she did, a flash of what could be appeared in her mind.

Dressed in a beautiful crystal gown, her hair flowed over her shoulders, her voice echoed the Poplaurie walls so that everyone could hear her.

Men would ask for her hand, women would admire her.

She would be famous, forever inderpendent and strong to master every pefomance.

The flash quickly faded away, she shook her head while sitting on the edge of the stage.

Her legs dangled and banged the wood softly, it was just her alone in this amazing room.

Then she closed her eyes and thought back of her hidden past.

She was born in the summer, it was the hottest day of the year as the city of Paris struggled with the intense heat.

Her mother was a ballet dancer while her father was a writter, they were blessed with a beautiful daughter and named her Olivia.

But a tragic event happened, a fire blazed their home in the middle of the night when she was five months old.

A hero came to save the little child but it was too late for her parents, they died in their sleep unaware of the fire.

She was placed in a orphanage, growing up there with strict women and threatening men that for some strange reason did not like her.

Olivia made a few friends until she turned fourteen, they threw her out as she was now able to make her own life accourding to them.

She wasn't allowed to say goodbye to anyone, it was truely a traigc event in her life.

With no money in her back pocket and Paris refusing her for any jobs, Olivia lived on the streets for one lonely year.

Stealing food and drinking the water from rain droplets, she wondered how she surrived it all.

But one day, someone saved her from this nightmare.

Olivia noticed a fine woman along with her daughter walking along the market place.

Studying them, she wondered if they were a posh family.

The daughter turned and looked at Olivia, her choclate brown eyes boring into pale blue orbs.

She turned back to her mother, pulling her sleeve to get her attention.

The girl pointed at Olivia, the woman noticed with a grim look.

Both of them walked towards her, muttering softly.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Asked the woman.

"I'm Olivia," She replied, weakly.

"How long have you been here?" Asked the girl.

"A year," She replied.

The woman and her daughter looked at each other, it didn't feel right to leave someone like her alone in this dirty place.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Olivia's face lit up, she instanly stood up though her legs were wobbly.

"Yes please, I'll do anything you want as long as I'm away from here." She pleaded.

The woman laughed, then she offered her hand.

"Come, my name is Madame Giry but you can call me Mother. Is that alright?" She asked.

"Oh yes, thank you Mother." Olivia replied, instanly taking her hand into her own.

"My name's Meg, we are going to be great sisters!" Said the blonde girl.

Olivia smiled at her, finally at last she was found and taken in.

As time went by, Olivia grew into a strong sprited young woman.

Living in the Opera Poplaurie was a adventure and a beautiful dream, she had made many friends inculding Meg and of coarse Christine.

The three were insepartable, sleepovers every Saturday night and always laughed at Carlotta's mad dressing or if she slipped a note by acident.

Mother taught Olivia to dance and sing, she had a wonderful voice but didn't have that mastered zing like Christine did.

Olivia noticed that she would go down to light a candle for her father and speak to her "Angel Of Music".

She would tell them at night of how powerful yet sometimes threatening Angel would teach her how to sing and promised her that one day she would shine for all Paris.

Though she was happy for her friend, Olivia couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she had special teaching while herself and others had Mother's lessons.

Meeting the two new managers, Firman and Andre, she was sad to see the old manager leaving but she was exicted to see what these two would get up to.

It was only when Raoul appeared that Olivia and Meg noticed that their closest friend would be the first to fall in love.

The handsome gentleman didn't appeal to both of them, Meg was waiting for a rich gentleman from a distant land while Olivia didn't know the true power of love.

Not even the good-looking dancers or other actors caught her eye.

Mother told Olivia to go back in her bedroom, she had done what she had to do today was to meet the new mangers and that was that.

It annoyed her that she couldn't dance on stage, though she knew the moves or even sing in the chorus.

Since then, she heard the news that Carlotta had left because of a falling scene and Christine would replace her in the opera.

Meg and Olivia watched her, amazed and in awe of her beauty and her voice.

Paris loved her, threw roses at her feet and demanded more.

Then that very night, Christine disappeared.

Olivia and Meg were deeply worried, she wasn't in Carlotta's dressing room or even their bedroom.

It was only the next morning that Olivia went to check the room once again that she saw a truely shocking sight.

Christine was coming out of the mirror, a black glove was holding her hand but darkness covered the person that stood alongside her.

A harsh shiver ran up and down her spine, she watched Christine turn away and faint on the floor.

Rushing to her side, Olivia looked down at her then at the black shape.

A pair of eyes bored into hers, a strange colour of grey-green with a hint of blue.

Then suddenly, it disappeared like a flash.

Olivia turned away, no wonder that Christine fainted. That was truely terrifying.

Their friendship was never the same after that morning.

Christine was like a frightened child, her eyes would widen in fear at anything and she would have terrible nightmares.

As for Olivia, she just carried on though she couldn't get those eyes out of her head.

Ill Muto was planned, Christine would play the mute servent while Carlotta played the lead.

This broke the Opera Ghost's plan, revenge would be had.

Carlotta's voice turned croaky, Christine was replaced but Baquet died a gruesome death.

The Opera Poplaurie was screaming and terrifed of this horrifying sight, all this was happening while Olivia was in her bedroom.

She rushed out to see terror and chaos unfolding around her, then she noticed Christine and Raoul running up above singing a chilling song.

But her eyes lay on a dark cape that rush along in the same direction, she froze until it faded from sight.

Luckily Mother and Meg took her away before she was knocked over from the crowd.

Time passed, Christine and Raoul were secretly engaged and the masked ball was ready for New Year's Eve.

Olivia once again wasn't allowed as Mother told her that she couldn't be alone with the Opera Ghost hanging around though it had been three months without a sight of him.

She couldn't believe this, Mother was getting way too strict so Olivia sneaked out and wore a costume that would fool everyone.

But once she appeared, there was no music except a booming musculine voice.

Getting closer to see who that voice belonged too, suddenly there was a loud bang with red smoke appearing.

Rushing to see what happened, she noticed Christine trembling violently while Raoul jumped down the trap door.

Mother ran towards her, quickly grabbing her arm and locking the bedroom door.

"I have told you to stay there, you disobeyed me." Her cold voice cried.

Olivia took off her mask and began to sob.

Reopening her eyes, she felt a presence behind her.

Turning around, she saw it was only Mother.

"Stand up, Olivia." She asked.

She did what she was told, straighting her dress with her hands behind her back.

"Christine has fainted and she has told me that you must replace for tonight's opera. Do you accept?" She asked, quickly.

Olivia gasped out loud.

Shocked of this news, she couldn't help but be curious.

"Why has she fainted?" She asked.

"Don't ask me silly questions, you come with me and get you ready. Christine has fainted because of the stress of it all. She thought it best for you to replace her for Don Juan. Now do you accept this?" She replied, sternly.

Not even knowing the story or how the songs were sung, Olivia nodded her head.

"Yes I do accept."

Author's Note: Mmm, what do you think of this second chapter? Next one will be the real story begining.


	4. Chapter Three: The Fateful Meeting

Capturing A Phantom Heart.

Chapter Three: The Fateful Meeting.

There was only two hours until Don Juan will begin for the Opera Poplaurie.

Olivia quickly read through the script and sung the songs alone in her bedroom.

Then Mother came in, she instanly stopped what she was doing.

"Come Olivia, I shall get you dressed in Carlotta's old dressing room." She said.

A rushing shiver went down her spine, her voice suddenly turned dry.

Olivia never told anyone what happened there that day except that she found Christine in a faint.

Those eyes crept back in her thoughts, the strange colour boring into hers.

Mother noticed Olivia's distress, she slowly came towards her and laid a comforting hand.

"I know you are nervous about tonight," She began.

Olivia looked at her, if only she could open her mouth and tell her the truth that she was haunted by one pair of orbs that oddly pulled her in.

"But you are doing Christine a favour, she is very weak and I couldn't see her lasting on stage for the whole pefomance."

"Is Raoul going?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, though it pains him to leave her. You want to see his face, such despair yet hope in his eyes." Mother replied.

She frowned at that response but shrugged it off, then both of them walked out and headed to the dressing room.

With each passing person that stared at her, Olivia felt her confidence shatter and terror overcame her.

Even entering the room made her shiver with it's wide walls, a painting of the diva holding a head on a plate left her gasping at the sight.

Mother shut the door behind them, then rushed to a stool where a risky dress lay.

She helpped Olivia to put it on, then she pushed her to the mirror.

"There, don't you look beautiful?" She said, softly.

But Olivia was quietly whimpering not at her image but the fact that this was the place where she saw those eyes.

Would they reappear?

"My child, what is the matter? You are shaking like a leaf." Mother asked, twirling around to block the mirror.

"Nothing Mother, I'm fine. Just a little nervous and cold." She replied, with a weak smile.

She didn't believe her but didn't say a another word.

"Come, we shall speak to Christine and get you ready for the stage."

Olivia was relived that she was leaving this room, she was the first to head out without a second's hesitation.

Mother frowned at her adopted daughter's behavour, she could sense that there was something she was hiding terribly.

Entering the room where a frail Christine lay, Olivia sat beside her and took her hands into her own.

"Oh, it's like looking at my twin just without my eyes." She said, with a smile.

"Christine, I'm nervous." Olivia said, with fear in her voice.

She looked at her, if only she knew the real truth about what was going to happen tonight.

"You will do alright, I'm sure of it."

Olivia nodded.

She looked across the room where Meg was fully dressed for the Opera and Raoul changed into his suit.

"Are you ready?" Mother asked Olivia.

One more look at Christine, then she turned and nodded her head.

The stage was set, crowds of people were waiting for Reyer to tap his box to begin the show.

Olivia watched everyone getting into postion, Meg waved at her direction which she replied back.

Music boomed out, playing it's new melody.

The red curtains pulled away to reveal the stage, the actors and dancers were doing their bit.

Then they began to sing, the words were so suggestive and risky that it shocked the public deeply.

Fans were open, women were shaking their heads while men were muttering under their breaths.

The song ended with Carlotta overdoing it with her booming voice, she nudged a another person aside constanly while they were trying to point at where the story really began.

Piangi entered, throwing coins at Meg while singing about his plan to woo a young virgin.

Olivia was holding the basket with a tight grip, she would deeply annoy the public for not being Christine but she had to try her hardest.

A echoing laugh came from Piangi, two others were smiling as he went back behind the curtain.

Suddenly, he gasped when a large figure came and landed on him.

This was Olivia's cue.

With each hestaint step and her voice singing of love, her eyes rose up to see the public were deeply in love with her already.

She looked up at Raoul, a swift nod of the head made her more confident but she didn't let it show on her face.

Leaning down on the floor, playing with a rose, she didn't hear the soothing voice of a different man than Piangi.

Then, when he rose it so that everyone could hear, Olivia stopped what she was doing.

With each note, she slowly rose her head and turned to the direction where he stood.

She gasped suddenly at his finger touching his lips.

Who was this masterful and beautiful man?

His meer presence made everything else melt away.

Taller than she, his booming yet muscaline voice was sending raw shivers down her spine that she shut her eyes and let it embrace her.

A swift of his cape, she quickly opened them and could not take them off him.

The black mask covered his whole face apart from his eyes and that beautiful mouth that breathed out words she couldn't possiably imagine.

He was getting closer, the smell of his male scent was deeply intoxiating for Olivia.

She had never felt like this before, passion and burning lust was overtaking her.

Suddenly, he rushed and cupped her neck with his large hands.

His touch made her shiver, her eyes were blissfully shut and her mouth slightly open.

Then he slid down to her arm which he held very closely to his heart, his eyes quickly blaring in hers.

She wouldn't realise that it was the man that had those haunting orbs until much later on.

He let her go, singing the last few lines while she backed away trying to gather back her senses.

She had to sing next, would she remember the words?

Quickly they came, not rushed but in a flow like a running waterfall.

Her eyes wandered everywhere execpt from him, she had to try and not to succumb to him.

Then she turned, feeling the sleeves fall down from her shoulder blades to her arms, her eyes burning into his.

All what she said seemed so real and truthful, she had decided to be with this mysterious stranger and that she would forever burn in hell with him just to feel his touch.

The pair walked up the stairs, one on left side while the other on the right side.

Their eyes never left each others, she still sang like a passionate nightingale.

Reaching the top, Olivia let a note linger.

He swished his cape and let it cover the banner, they both sang as they walked closer to each other.

Once they got there, she placed her hands on his arms while his were on her hips.

He quickly turned her around with a crafty twirl so that she could be against his back.

Singing until there was no more left to be said, his hands slowly rose to her neck again with her own leading the way for him.

The crowd were on the edge of their seat but for Mother, Meg and Raoul, they were terrified.

Guards were dispatched everywhere, there was no escape.

But for Olivia and the stranger, they were oblivous.

How she longed for this moment to never end, the touches and his song would forever burn in her memories.

Then he slowly sung a song she had never heard before, his fingers curling her hair until they fell back on her neck.

She was loving every second of it, just to feel his breath against her was desireable.

Without noticing, he pulled her around so they were facing each other.

She opened her eyes and stared at him only to feel horror come back at her.

It was the man that she saw long ago!

But the fear was erased, the love and affection that he was steaming from his orbs was a beautiful sight to see.

"Christine, that's all I ask of you!" He sung out.

"Wait a minute, I'm not Christine. I'm Olivia."

Her words stung the man that was holding her tightly.

From pure passion to shattered heart then raw anger, Olivia realised that she had made the biggest mistake in her life.

Author's Note: Uh oh, that was pretty bad of her to say that huh? So what do you think of this chapter?


	5. Chapter Four: A Total Despair

Capturing A Phantom Heart.

Chapter Four: A Total Despair.

No, this couldn't be!

He was fooled!

The woman before him wasn't Christine, yet she looked so much like her.

The curls of her aurburn hair

The same red rose lips.

But there was a difference about her, something that angered and stirred him.

Her voice wasn't mastered like Christine but had a beautiful tint in it.

Her body wasn't slender, more curvy around the hips but it was tender to touch.

It was those eyes that really made him look like a idiot.

Must have been the fire that masked her true colour.

Christine's were brown, Olivia's were blue.

Shaking his head, feeling the betrayl overtake his thoughts, he released Olivia.

He began to walk away but he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

Turning to see who was holding him back, he studied her for a few moments.

"Please, I'm sorry that I'm not Christine!" She cried.

He pulled her close against his chest, his hands cupping her face.

Gasps echoed in the audience.

Mother and Meg were holding each other very tightly in fear of what could happen next.

The head guard looked at Raoul, a sour stare was across his handsome face.

"You will never be my Christine, Olivia. No matter how well you sing, no one in Paris will have you on this stage or marry you after this night. Remember that for now you are the scandalous woman that fell for the Phantom Of The Opera."

Within that, he pushed her off him and went down the trap door.

Olivia crawled and watched him fall, disappearing under the fake flames.

The audience went into a state of painc, many rushed out screaming while others stayed on and watched the events unfold.

The guards rushed into action but there was nothing they could do, there was no way for them to get down the trap door.

Mother and Meg ran up the staircase to find a shaking Olivia who was silently crying and suddenly mute.

"Come child, let's take you away from here." Mother said, helping her up.

The three headed back down and headed back to the bedrooms only for Raoul to stop them.

"What the hell were you thinking, Olivia? We had him in our hands, now you let him free to haunt this building once more!" He shouted.

A bout of strengh came over her, in that instant she slapped Raoul so hard that blood was oozing from his lips.

Mother and Meg ushered Olivia away before she could hit him anymore but they couldn't escape from his cries.

"Christine will never be your friend! That mad man was right, no one will have you now! You fell for his trap, you barren whore!"

Meanwhile, the Phantom had finally arrived in his lair.

Anger boiled him, he smashed candle holders and ripped up dozens of music sheets.

"WHY?! WHY CHRISTINE WHY?!" He roared.

Shredding his coat and taking off his shirt, he threw them in the water in disgust.

He went by a mirror that stood, it was where he froze and took off his mask.

He slowly rose his head to study his image before him.

Grey-green eyes that magically turned blue, full lush lips, a broad body.

But it was the disfigurement that annoyed him all the more.

One side pure, the other a horrific sight.

He was used for people to fear his mask but why wasn't Olivia?

The girl appeared in his thoughts, it strangly calmed him.

How was it that she was oblivious to him?

Was she pushed away from Madame Giry to protect her from his reign?

But the one question that suddenly flashed before him: was she the woman that looked at him the very day he let Christine go?

Remembering that day made his heart ache, it was when Christine knew the real truth about his mask which he was angry at her.

He took her back so that no one would be worried about her.

Watching her leave, lingering their hand holding until she pulled away, she fell in a faint after a few steps.

He didn't dare help her, why risk it?

But suddenly, he saw a young woman that rushed to her side and looked right at him.

It was her after all!

Those eyes, the way she stared at him.

Not once frightened or running away, simply under the spell of two orbs in the pitch blackness.

The moment was lasting too long, he disappeared and went back to his lair, stunned.

"Oh Christine..." He muttered as he walked away from the mirror and pulled the curtains to close so he could sleep in his swan bed.

Olivia was laying on her bed, her frozen eyes staring at the wall.

What did just happen?

Did she really fall for the Phantom Of The Opera?

If she did, who was he really and why was he called that?

He was the one with those eyes that held Christine's hand, maybe he was the so-called "Angel Of Music" she visits.

Her mind was spinning, why was everything so confusing?

She heard the door open, tiny footfalls tapped the floorboards.

Olivia knew it was Meg.

"Are you alright?" She asked in her honey sweet voice.

No reply.

A sigh escaped from her lips.

"I did try, Mother." She muttered to herself, then walked away and shut the door behind her.

Olivia turned her head around, she was alone once again.

Her lips trembled, tears were begining to fall down her face.

She turned back around and snuggled down the covers, quietening her loud sobs and feeling her own heart breaking with each cry she let out.

Raoul went to visit Christine who was sleeping peacefully only to open her eyes to see her lover's lip cut.

"My love, what happened to your.." She began, pointing at it.

"That was Olivia, you friend." He said, coldly.

She frowned.

"I don't believe you." She said, sternly.

"Don't believe me, you say? How about the fact that Olivia has let that mad man free because of her foolish words? The guards are trying hard to find him but with no luck. We are still hunted down by him all because of her. She must not live in the Opera Poplaurie any longer, this is all her fault!" He raged.

Christine swallowed this in while trying to avoid Raoul's stern gaze.

"Darling, she didn't know about the Phantom. Mother always tried to push Olivia in the dark so that she wouldn't be frightened or be mistaken by me because we look so much alike. But because of what happened to me, she's now seen him. She has probably fallen for him but pushed away because of me. I'm the one who is at fault, believing that he was my dead father's angel he sent down for me. You must not punish her for my sake, do you promise me?"

Raoul looked at her, he didn't want to do this but losing Christine's love was something he couldn't gamble.

"I promise." He said, with a weak smile.

She smiled back.

He took off his jacket and sat down on a chair, they then both fell in a deep sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, Olivia couldn't get to sleep.

No matter how many times she tried, they all failed and it made her frustrated.

Pushing off the covers, she got out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom.

Only a few lamps were lit but dimly, the place was filled with a eerie silence.

Olivia walked along the coridoors, her eyes wandering around the dark beauty before her.

She headed to the stage, a reason she couldn't figure out.

Her feet touched the wooden floorboards, each step was a harsh remainder of what happened so many hours ago.

The empty seats, the beautiful drawings up above along with the crystal chandelier sparkling.

She would never have her moment ever again.

She would be the constant talk of the town, her scandalious pefomance with a man she had never seen before.

No one will touch her, a barren whore that Raoul said.

His words sickened her to the bottom of her broken heart.

It wasn't her fault that she didn't know or the fact that she was deeply in love with him.

Or was it lust?

With a heavy sigh escaping her lips, she turned around and headed back to the bedroom only for a voice to stop her.

"_Olivia..."_

She looked around her surroundings, there was nobody here so why was there a voice?

"Who is it? Show yourself!" She cried.

Then a grey mist came through the floorboards, covering everything.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared, taking each step slowly.

Olivia felt her heart beat with it's footfalls until the face before her made her gasp for air.

It was him, the Phantom Of The Opera!

Dressed all in black execpt his white frilly shirt and his moon faced mask, his eyes burned into hers.

"I'm not Christine." She began, shaking her head.

"I know, Olivia." He replied, with a whisper.

A shiver ran up and down her spine, the way he spoke was like his beautiful fingers touching her skin.

"What is it you want from me?" She asked, trying her hardest to breathe.

But as he drew closer, she was weakening from his powerful presence.

"I want you to know everything about me, there's something about you that I can't escape from. Will you take my hand and come with me to expore my world?" He offered, slowly rising his gloved hand.

Olivia looked at it then him, staring deeply in his eyes.

"Promise me that you won't hurt me?" She said.

"I promise." He said, instanly.

So Olivia rose her hand and laid it gently on his, he took her in the darkness where his lair was awaiting for the both of them.

Author's Note: Oooh, what a great chapter! Hope you like it, a another one should be up very soon.


	6. Chapter Five: One Beautiful Vision

Capturing A Phantom Heart.

Chapter Five: One Beautiful Vision.

It was like a dream.

Dozens of candles suddenly lit as they went pass their holders.

Soft music playing a wonderful melody that would sent shivers down anyone's spines.

His face looking back at her, that stunning stare never disappearing from his features.

A smile was across her own, her eyes wandering everywhere they went.

Never has the Opera Poplaurie held such beautiful and amazing secrets that were longing to come out.

Time had frozen for the pair, there was nothing else in their minds to make them rush or fear of being caught.

Even the darkest parts lit in a golden glow, something that the Phantom had never seen before.

He turned to Olivia, her eyes suddenly fell into his.

When he took Christine away, the journey to his lair was wonderful but never like this where he felt such rapture in his heart.

There was something about her that made everything come to life and bloomed like the first day of spring.

He led her to his horse, who was patiently waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

They stopped, he helpped her up carefully and held the regins then they began walking again.

Olivia shut her eyes, not once in her life did she ride a horse or be in such a wonderous place.

Being with this mysterious man made everything seem right.

Though she was not Christine, it felt like it didn't matter or she would be her replacement for now.

They came towards a glittering lake, a boat lay at the dock.

The Phantom stopped the horse, then offered his hands for Olivia to get down.

She slid into his arms, their faces nearly touching.

Her heart thundered against her chest, she wasn't afraid but being this close to him was like something forbidden.

Placing her hands on his chest, she could feel his own beat faster than her own.

Her lips parted as she rose them to his pure side of his face.

Such beauty, yet the other held a hidden mystery that she was curious but never dared herself to go too far.

"Come, my world awaits." He said, in a booming voice.

Pulling away from their embrace, he held her hand and helpped her on the boat.

He took off his cloak to cover Olivia's shoulders, his touch made her shiver with unknown desire she'd never felt before.

More and more candles lit, the music was nearing it's end.

Statues were smiling down at them, their eyes slowly moved until they became frozen once more.

A looming gate stood before them, suddenly it opened without a sound like a feather falling softly on the ground.

Olivia gasped at the sight as they entered inside the Phantom's lair.

Mirrors, drawings, paintings, dozens of candles that lit in their presence.

She looked up at him with a wide smile, he quickly returned it.

The boat stopped on shore, he offered his hand which she took it and let her step on the ground.

"Welcome to my world, Olivia." He said, waving his other hand around.

She released his hold and wandered around to expore his lair.

A large organ stood, sheets and sheets of music lay on the stand.

Beautiful artwork of costumes for operas and other things hung on the wall.

But there was one that captured her eye: it was one that had her face on it or was it Christine?

It was the eyes that said that it was her after all!

She took it off and studied it, not noticing that he was right behind her.

Turning around, her eyes suddenly entered his.

"You did this?" She asked, curiously.

A swift nod of his head was the reply.

Her smile widened at the discovery.

So he was not only beautiful, had a wonderful voice, a amazing lair but did jaw-dropping drawings.

She placed it back on the wall and went off to look around.

Her image in the mirrors made her stop and admire herself.

His cloak made her more grown-up, his lover perhaps.

Suddenly Raoul's words came back and haunted her, what was she thinking of acting like this?

She slid off his cloak, rubbing her shoulders in despair.

The Phantom watched her do this, he could see that she was upset about something.

"What's the matter, Olivia? Don't you want to be here any longer?" He asked, walking towards her.

She looked at him, the thundering heart returned once more.

Why did she feel like this everytime he was so close to her?

"Oh I do, Phantom! Everything about it is so magical and just amazing. But I couldn't stay here, what would everyone else say?" She replied, sadly.

He turned her forward, his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, never mind what I said back there. I was angry about Christine for replacing herself with you." He explained.

"It wasn't her fault, she fainted and is quite weak. She suggested I took over her part in Don Juan. Please don't be angry with either of us."

He studied her closely, she wasn't lying.

To hear that Christine was weak shattered his heart but being with Olivia suddenly healed the pain.

In a way, she had that Da Changy while the woman before him was free and single.

"Stay with me for the rest of the night, I shall take you back up above in the morning. That's all I ask of you." He pleaded.

Olivia bit her lip, hestaint to answer but she already knew it before he even asked.

Leading her up to where the closed curtains were, he pulled them aside and revealed the swan bed before her.

"You can sleep there, it's comfortable I promise you." He pointed at it.

She looked at him with a frown.

"But where will you sleep?" She asked.

He turned and looked at the stool where his organ was.

"No, you come with me."

Shocked at her outspoken words, he had no choice but to follow her.

She shut the curtains, leaving them in nearly pitch blackness.

He silently took off his jacket and shoes, then pulled away the sheet.

She sat inside the bed, patting the other side for him.

He hestainly entered, making plenty of space apart so they won't be too close.

"See? A lot more comfortable than the stool, isn't it?" She said, with a giggle.

The Phantom smiled at her, then he lifted his hand and touched her face.

"Goodnight Olivia," He said, softly.

She embraced his gentle caress, leaning her head against his hand.

"Goodnight, my Phantom." She replied.

He pulled away and laid on the pillow, watching her fall asleep.

Then in a few minutes, he fell in a deep slumber.

Author's Note: This chapter is for Phantom's Only Christine, hope you like it!


	7. Chapter Six: A Dream, Song And Farewell

Capturing A Phantom Heart.

Chapter Six: A Dream, A Song And A Farewell.

Olivia was dreaming...

_She was wandering a garden filled with flowers and trees._

_Songbirds were singing their songs, a cool breeze caressed everything that stood here._

_Time and thoughts stopped, it was only her in a wonderful world filled with peace._

_Then a strong presence was behind her. _

_She suddenly stopped walking, waiting for whatever it was to come closer._

_Then a pair of hands touched her hips, pulling her back against a broad chest._

_Sweet whispers in her ear sent shivers running up and down her spine._

_His hands rose up to the valley of her breasts, her shoulder blades and her neck._

_Her eyes shut in total bliss, who could be this person that was making her succumb to this pleasure?_

_Then he twirled her around so she could face him._

_It was the Phantom!_

_Her heart pounded harshly against her chest, her mouth suddenly went dry._

_There was no mask covering one part of his face, no mystery at all._

_His eyes changed colour from grey to passionate green, they burned into her with a intense stare._

_Their bodies were dangerously close, the heat was tilting over the edge._

_"Why do you make me feel like this?" She asked, with a whimper in her voice._

_But he didn't utter a reply, he simply leaned down and captured her lips with his own._

_The powerful kiss sent violent vibrations in her body, instanly she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Not noticing that they were falling on the ground softly, the Phantom left her lips and trailed down._

_With each caress, Olivia felt her body burn for more._

_He undid her strays of her corset, pushing it aside so he could lower his head and smother her breasts._

_Olivia let out a shocked cry, her eyes watching at her lover's new move._

_Though her thoughts wanted him to stop, it was her heart that rebelled that pleaded him to continue._

_His teasing fingers fiddled with her skirts, ripping off the material leaving her bare in the open air._

_Olivia started to shiver not of cold but the sudden desire that was overtaking her._

_The Phantom stopped his kissing to burst his shirt open, sliding down his pants so he too was bare._

_She looked at him with pure lust, such a perfect male body stood before her._

_He gathered her in his arms, a gentle kiss caressed her lips._

_As he pulled away, he whispered something in her ear._

_"I will not hurt you, I can stop now if you don't want to carry on. Just say the words, Olivia." He said._

_"No Phantom, take me. I don't want no other, only you." She replied breathlessly._

_"Then, let me show you love like no other."_

_Suddenly, he entered inside her which made her gasp out loud._

_They grabbed hold of each other, whimpering and sobbing as they rocked slowly then faster into a frenzy._

_"Come for me, Olivia. Come now." He uttered._

_With a cry, they both came and lay spent on the grass still in each other's arms._

Olivia awoke in a start, panting and sweating from the erotic dream.

This had truely shocked her that she silently cried to herself.

The way the Phantom took her womanhood and she said yes!

Something like this was wrong in these days, a woman had to wait until marriage and having dreams such as this was unspoken for.

But strangely, she loved it.

The danger, the passion, the way he touched her.

It was like last night where she made her debut in his opera, a innocent young woman replacing her frail friend only for a man to change her life.

He made her into a lust filled, wanton woman that desired his touch, his voice and everything about him.

Suddenly, she heard music play outside with him singing along.

Pushing the sheets aside, Olivia walked towards the curtains and pulled them open.

She admiried the glittering lake then slowly turned to where he sat at his organ.

Silently, she listened to the song that breathed passion and true love:

_In a world where music and love belong, this is the place I live._

_Only you, the woman of my dreams, can be beside me._

_The song from my lips speak true of the passions that burn inside me._

_A key to my heart is yours, my dearest love._

_Open it and let the wonders of my world burst all around you._

_Will you take my hand with I offer and come away with me?_

_Forget the dark past, begin with a bright future starting this very day._

_I would wait a thousand years for your answer, only you know the real truth of you heart's desire._

Suddenly, the Phantom stopped and turned around to see Olivia in awe before him.

She studied him as he rose from the stool, his shirt was open to reveal a patch of hair on his chest and a black dressing gown that suited his black mask he was wearing.

"Good morning, Olivia." He said, after clearing his throat.

"Good morning, Phantom. Did you get a good rest?" She asked, walking towards him so she could look at his music.

He watched her reading the notes, they seemed confusing and troubling to play or sing but it was a another thing to admire the Phantom for.

He smelt her quietly, the soft scent of woman teasing his senses.

"Well, did you?" She asked, looking at him.

"What? I'm sorry, I was lost there." He replied.

She shook her head and laughed, then repeated the question.

"Why yes, I did. I'm surpised for a woman like you to invite a man in the bed though we arren't lovers." He said.

Olivia stared at him deeply, taking his words in.

"So who was the song meant for?" She asked, changing the subject.

The Phantom knew the answer but didn't dare say it.

Instead he said nothing and headed towards the boat.

"What does it matter, no one will listen or sing my operas now I'm a wanted man." He said, gruffly.

Olivia walked towards him, wrapping her arms across his chest.

"I would, forever and ever." She said, with a sigh.

He wasn't stunned by her words but by her embrace that melted every single angry thought.

Christine was the woman that he gave her a voice and a chance to become what she always wanted.

Olivia was someone that believed him, would perhaps follow him until their final days on earth.

Was he falling for her? Was he finally forgetting the young diva he was haunting for so long?

He needed time to think this through, be away from everyone to understand where his heart truely lies.

He turned around, taking her in his arms and stared deeply in her eyes.

Any moment now and he would lean down to kiss her, it was a matter of meters from their lips to meet.

Olivia felt her thundering heart pound harder than ever before, the feel of her first kiss for real was a frightening but hopeful thought.

His hand reached to touch her cheek, slowly he used his fingers to push her head closer so she could feel his breath on her face.

She licked her lips, ready for his touch on them.

"It's morning, I shall take you back before anyone notices."

Disappointment and hurt instanly fell on her face, the horror of being led on broke her heart into a thousand pieces.

He let her go and offered his hand for hers to take but she refused to take it, instead stepping on and sat down.

The Phantom could understand why she was behaving like this but he didn't give any more thoughts about it.

They reached the mirror in silence, not one uttered word was said during the journey back.

Olivia stepped through without saying goodbye, she wanted nothing more to do with him.

Suddenly her arm was pulled back which she fell in his arms and his lips met hers.

The kiss was passionate and long, at long last Olivia has felt her first ever moment.

They pulled away at the same time, staring deeply in each other's eyes.

"Wow," She gasped.

He smiled at her, one he hardly showed if he was truely happy which he suddenly realised he was.

"Olivia, I must leave you now for a while. I need to think this through." He said, sadly.

She nodded her head.

"I understand but know this: I have already thought what I want and that is you. When will I see you again?" She asked.

"Soon, my love. I leave you with a parting gift. Farewell." He dropped a rose on the ground and hurried back in the darkness.

She reached down to pick the flower up, smelling it's sweet smell.

Her eyes fell on the mirror, magically it was shut only her image stood.

A heavy sigh escaped from her lips, then she exited Carlotta's dressing room and headed back to her room before anyone saw her.

But someone did, a man hiding in the shadows of the corner.

A certain Raoul Da Changy.

Author's Note: At long last I have done this chapter, I did this one eariler and the site logged me out! I lost a good deal of what I wrote, made me very upset. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this passion filled chapter. More soon!


	8. Chapter Seven: To Learn A Name

Capturing A Phantom Heart.

Chapter Seven: To Learn A Name.

It had been a week since that fateful night.

Seven days without the man that has simply swept her off her feet.

She terribly missed him during those lonely hours, wondering when he would return.

Though she wasn't caught by anyone when she returned, there was tenison from Mother and Raoul.

He refused to speak or even look at her, made excuses to leave if Olivia wanted to visit Christine.

But she tried to carry on with life, even if sometimes she would stay in her bedroom and cried until she couldn't no more.

Her dreams were once more erotic that left her breathless and wanting him all the more.

Different places, shocking postions and the fear of being caught always appeared whenever she closed her eyes.

It frightened yet stirred her deeply, no other could ever know how she was feeling for her masked man.

Then it came to her, she didn't even know his name.

She called him Phantom like his infamous title everyone else called him or Opera Ghost but she didn't like that one.

A wave of curiousity overflowed her, if he ever did come back she would want to know his name.

During the second week of being alone, Olivia was walking down the coridoors to have dinner with Mother and Meg until she froze at the person before her.

It was Raoul.

A angry stare was across his face, his hands clutched into fists and a sneer was on his lips.

"Good afternoon, Raoul. Could you please step out of the way please?" She asked nicely.

But he didn't reply, his breath was coming out faster from his nose and his chest was puffing up and down.

She frowned at his strange behaviour, then asked him again the same question.

Suddenly, he grabbed ahold of her arm and dragged her into Carlotta's dressing room.

He slammed the door and threw Olivia on the floor, then stomped towards her.

His face was dangerously close to hers, a shiver of fear ran down her spine as his breath was chilling against her skin.

"I saw you with that madman, you whore! Did you let him touch you?" He asked, cruelly.

Olivia remained silent, what happened between her and the Phantom was her own business.

Suddenly he took her by the throat, tightening his grip until she was chocking.

"I ask again, did he touch you?!" He roared.

"No!" She cried, now sobbing.

Pleased to have his answer, Raoul let go making Olivia fall back on the floor.

"If I catch you with him again, he will die in your eyes and then you will be alone in this world." He warned, spiting on her face.

Within that, he opened the door and slammed it behind him loudly.

Olivia pushed her legs against her chest and wailed to herself.

"Phantom, please. I need you!" She cried but to no answer.

It took her an hour to gather herself and have dinner, she hardly spoke throughout the meal and headed straight back to her bed.

Meg noticed her distress and came to comfort her but had no luck to help her.

She knew then that it was only Mother that could really do something about it.

So Meg told Olivia to go and see her when she felt like it, then left her alone again.

Night fell, the Opera house was silent and dark once more until daylight comes.

Olivia tiptoed out of the bedroom, wandered down the black coridoors and knocked on Mother's door.

She opened it, dressed in her nightgown and her long hair free from it's plait she wears everyday.

"Olivia, what are you doing up at this hour?" She asked, ushering her in and shut the door behind her.

"I need to speak to you about something, Mother." She replied, placing herself on a stool.

"Tell me, then. I won't share it to a another person here."

Olivia watched Mother sit on the couch, her elbows on her legs and her eyes staring right on her.

"Well, I think I'm falling in love with the Phantom of the Opera." Olivia began.

Mother's face reacted in shock then compassion and a little of despair.

So there were two daughters that have seen him, enchanted by him but only one that has fallen for him.

"Olivia, this is something that is going to be hard to give advice to. The Phantom is in love with Christine, always have been since her debut and would do anything to have her. But when she was replaced by you, it's happening all over again this time with a different woman. I can not see him feeling the same way for you, it's impossiable. Even if he does, he's a man not to be messed with. You saw and felt it that very night. He has a rage that turns to violence, he has killed before and would do so if you ever push him in the wrong way. He stole you that night because he did not have Christine with him, if things went well he would take her away from Raoul and keep her down there forever. Not even you could save him." Mother explained.

"So what are you saying, that all I am to him is just someone to toy with, confuse me with my emotions and then dump me for Christine?" Olivia asked, tearfully.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." Mother replied, sadly.

Olivia stood up, shaking her head while pacing around the room.

"But.. he showed me his lair, he sung to me. He even kissed me! What does that all mean?!" She cried, rising her hands in the air.

Mother gasped at this sudden outburst that made Olivia turn to her.

"He kissed you?" She asked.

"Yes, he did. He's in my mind always, in my thoughts and in my dreams. He makes love to me, I constanly surrdener to his touch. I know it's forbidden for a woman like me to feel like this but I can't escape from him. I don't even know his name!" Olivia replied, collasping on her knees and began to cry.

Mother leaned down and laid a comforting hand while she sobbed, her wails were full of pain and agony.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't told you this before you met him, I wouldn't think this would happen to you but now the worst has come: you have fallen in love." She said.

Olivia looked up at her, then asked:

"What can I do, Mother?"

"What did actully happen that night?" She replied.

Olivia stood up and sat beside Mother, then began her tale.

"So what did he say before you walked away?" She asked.

"That he needed to think this through and he would return soon. He gave me a rose, then disappeared behind the mirror." She replied.

"When he does return, be taken down to his lair and get the truth out of him. If he does not love you, be prepared to accept this and walk away before anymore is fallen onto you. If he does love you, then keep it a secret from everyone else. I know Raoul has seen you two together because he told me.."

Olivia nodded at this, she refused to tell Mother what he did to her.

"But be warned, my daughter. Don't wait for him, don't pin for him everyday. He will come when he is ready to tell you what he was to do. Don't be disappointed if he rejects you. Accept the fact that what you are feeling for him is lust, not true love. You do not know his name or his background, only that he has killed and wants Christine. So forget him for now, live your life and who knows he might return when you least expect it."

Olivia understood every word though some were cruel and a little harsh for her.

"Now go back to bed and get a good rest otherwise you will be ill." Mother said.

A swift kiss on the cheek, Olivia stood and headed towards the door.

She stopped as she opened it and looked at Mother for a moment.

"What is his real name?" She asked.

"His name is Erik." Mother replied.

Olivia let the name echo in her head, then shut the door behind her.

Author's Note: So we learn his name at last. Hope you like the chapter.


	9. Chapter Eight: A Deadly Warning

Capturing A Phantom Heart.

Chapter Eight: A Deadly Warning.

Time passed.

The Opera Poplaurie was slowly getting it's confidence back with more operas that were selling out.

There was no fear or threats from the Phantom.

It was like he had simply disappeared.

Much to Raoul's disappointment and anger.

Christine had recovered from her spell of illness and returned back to dancing with Meg .

Speaking of the young Giry, she went to a ball two weeks ago and let her eyes fell on the most handsome gentleman from England.

He promised her that he would here for tonight's pefomance where she would get a rare supporting role alongside Carlotta in a romantic comedy.

She was constanly gushing about him, boosting about how rich he was and always bringing fresh flowers nearly every day.

Christine was very happy for her sister, they grew closer than ever and shared many secrets that they didn't say before.

But for Olivia, she was sinking in a never ending nightmare.

Ever since she heard of the name of her mysterious Phantom, it never stopped her constant thoughts of him.

No matter how much she tried, it all failed.

Even her dreams were teasing her with more erotic encounters, heartbreaking rejections and wedding bliss.

Mother kept a very close eye on her every day, checking on her whereabouts and if she was fine.

Olivia placed a mask on her face, a fake smile that never reached anywhere and spoke in a mild manner.

She noticed her friendship with Christine was non-existant, not even Meg looked at her with a care.

It was like she was a black sheep, no longer wanted because she did the unthinkable.

She fell in love with the Phantom Of The Opera, the most wanted man in Paris and the ghost that constanly haunted everyone in his path.

It was the night of the opera, every seat was filled with people ready for the pefomance.

Reyer was chatting to his fellow muscians, preparing them for the upcoming show.

Carlotta was moaning yet again about her dress in her room, Piangi was standing outside talking to other dancers.

Christine and Raoul were sharing a moment in the roof, no one bothered them at all.

Meg was showing her gentleman lover all around the area, sneaking sweet kisses in each place they went to.

Mother was placing the final touches on Olivia's hair, silence was intensing for the both of them until Mother broke it.

"There, you're ready." She said, with a sigh.

Olivia stood, straighing her dress and clucthing her hands together.

"Mother, do I have to do this? I'm tired, I don't feel very well." Olivia lied.

A stern look went across the woman's face, she was quickly getting annoyed about the girl's behaviour and her lying isn't helping her boiling temper.

"You're fine, now get out there and do your job." Mother replied, pushing her out of the door.

Olivia looked at her harshly, rubbing her back where her nails dug in her skin.

"Get moving!" She shouted, pointing her finger.

Olivia gave her one last frown, then stomped down the coridoor and headed to the stage in a sulk.

She watched the dancers doing their final movements, getting them right while they were talking to one another.

A sharp feel of lonliness fell over her, tears were begining to pool in her eyes.

If only she was with Erik, he was all what mattered in her life.

The thought of him rejecting her for Christine would forever shatter her heart, no-one else would repair it or make it beat again.

Even the dreams she had of him pushing her aside seemed so real and damaging that she refused to leave her room all day and cried until she couldn't no more.

The music was begining it's melody, the chatter of visitors quickly died away.

Everyone and everything was set.

Raoul and Meg's gentleman sat in box five, waiting for their lovers to appear.

Olivia watched them, giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls.

Disgust and jealously filled her feelings so much that she turned away to up above where a flash took her attention.

Something was rustling, movement echoed but it was hard to hear over the booming music.

Olivia felt a shiver run up and down her spine, could it be?

The curtains opened to reveal the stage and it's players.

She focused on her duty though she did linger her eyes up a few times.

Carlotta burst in, singing in her loud operatic voice.

Piangi stood there and admired his woman.

He had a lucky break after Don Juan, he thought he died from the Phantom's cruel hands but he fainted instead of losing his life.

Carlotta sobbed for days, Piangi was her soul mate forever and always though she sometimes treated him poorly.

He was a good lover, passionate and romantic on certain days.

He always stood by her when she thought she would be overthrown for that Daae woman.

But now, she was back as a chours girl and she was in the limelight again.

The audience wasn't noticing her much, they were focusing on Olivia.

The girl that strangely looked like Christine, the woman that played a powerful pefomance with Don Juan.

She looked lost, pushed aside so that other dancers could appear for everyone to see.

Meg came alongside Carlotta, letting her vocal voice come out.

It wasn't masterful or perfect, the audience liked her pretty face but she was nothing special.

She winked at box five, her gentleman did the same back to her.

Then Christine appeared, twirlling and blew a kiss to Raoul which he caught.

But when it was Olivia's turn to dance, a sudden loud bang made everyone scream and turn at where it came from.

At the doors stood a dark figure, covered in black head to toe.

It came closer, it's every step was dangerous and mencening.

Two eyes appeared from the black cloak, boring on everyone it went by.

Horror and terror was on their faces, terrified of what could happen next.

Raoul and the gentleman rushed out of the box to go and comfort their lovers who were shaking.

It was only Olivia that didn't feel the fear, she stood very still and watched the figure.

But when it's eyes laid on her, that was when she realised who it was.

_Erik._

He tore off the cloak and let it fly in the air, slowly floating down to the floor.

Light beemed on him revealing his shape and face.

A sneer was on his lips, a frown shadowed his eyes and a long mask covered that one side.

He climbed on the stage, the dancers backed away from his wrath.

Igorning Olivia, he went towards Christine with something in his hands.

Raoul stood to protect her, rage and hatred boiled in his eyes.

"You can't touch her, murderer!" He said, bitterly.

"Oh no? Just you wait." Erik said, coldly.

He turned from them, looking around the crowd.

"Good evening, monsires and madams." He began with a chilling voice.

The audience felt uncomfortable in their seats, the way he stared at them unevered their very core.

"Hear this: there will be a new opera that I have written. No more of this nonsense playing here, proper opera that will be shown here within a week. I want everyone that has come here to be in the same seats, wearing the same clothes and styles. This opera is about love and tragdey about a young woman who falls in love with a man that everyone refuses her to, she becomes a black sheep with no one to comfort her execpt the man who she dearly loves. There are many twists which even I haven't finished or written on, you will have to wait to decide. The cast should be: Christine.." He turned and pointed at her.

"As the lead girl."

She looked away from him, shocked and upset that once again he hasn't let her go.

Raoul took her in his arms and comforted her while she quietly sobbed.

Olivia looked at her, then at Erik.

She wasn't a black sheep at all, it was her that was.

"The remaining cast will be done tomorrow night, La Carlotta will NOT appear in this or there will be trouble to pay." With those words, he looked at her with burning hatred.

She wanted to charge at him with her long nails, giving him a what for but Piangi pulled her aside.

"Ah, I see you have surrived my fat friend." He said, cruelly.

Anger was on his face, he suddenly reconisdered letting himself and Carlotta go to attack him but one simple look from Raoul made them think again.

"As for little Meg Giry, stop going on about your lover. Boosting will lead to a downfall, you are heading that way." Erik said, letting a wicked grin come across his face.

Meg shook her head, big tears fell down her face.

Her gentleman came to comfort her, he giving a evil stare back at the masked man.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He said, gruffly.

Suddenly, Erik rushed towards him in very quick footsteps.

His body loomed over them, Meg began to whimper while the man stood his ground.

"You don't belong here, English man. Go back to where you come from or better yet, take your shaking whore with you!" He shouted.

The audience gasped at the coarse words, shaking their head in shame.

Turning away from them, his eyes lay on Olivia.

Not once did she shiver or tremble in fear but she was simply fooling herself.

He walked towards her in slow steps, his orbs burning intensely in her own.

Just a few meters from touching, his needy breath blowing against her.

Her heart was thundering in a dangerous way, uncontrolable and risky.

"As for you, Olivia.." He began in a quiet but threatening voice.

"Get over what you feel for me, I never wanted you. All that time we shared, I imaged Christine especially that kiss."

The audience gasped again, they felt for the woman that stood there who was brave but must have been mad to let herself go with this madman.

"No one wants you here any longer, I can see it in their eyes and faces. Why don't you leave? The opera is not a place for a wanton whore like you. In fact, Meg is innocent compared to you. Having erotic dreams! I heard everything you said to Madame Giry, you sick woman! You disgust me and the whole of Paris. I don't want to see your ugly face here ever again, do you understand?" He warned.

Olivia's lip began to tremble, her eyes shone of tears.

"But what would you do if I don't?" She asked, suddenly feeling a bout of strengh to make herself stand up against him.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered the most shocking threat that was for her only to hear.

"I will kill you."

Within that, he quickly grabbed his cloak and disappeared in a thick cloud of black smoke.

Everyone chocked except Olivia.

Stunned, horrified, heartbroken. The dream had come true in the worst way she could ever imagine.

Why had he done this? Why did he say all those horrid and cruel things?

There was one way to find out: she had to find him.

Running away from the increasing ammount of smoke, she headed to Carlotta's dressing room.

As she opened the door, she watched Erik pull aside the mirror and stepped inside.

Waiting for his shadow to disappear, Olivia took a deep breath and went towards the object.

Fear and breaking down was threatening to overwealm her but she had to be brave.

She had to try and find out why this happened, sooner rather than later.

But would it make or break what she felt for Erik?

Only time will tell.

Author's Note: Another chapter should be up soon, hope you enjoy this one.


	10. A Note From Author

A Note From Author:

Dear Reviewers and Readers,

I had written Chapter Eight yesterday and updated it only to find it had left you in deep shock of what I had written.

I seriously and deeply apolgize for not warning you for it being so angry.

Being in a very bad mood sucks so I took it out on my story which you lot love so much and even I was shocked for what I wrote.

This next chapter will be a little angry but I won't go overboard like I did before.

Again I apolgize and hope you can continue this story without fearing of it being unreadable due to my moods.

Thanks for the "Slap", Raine 44354. So glad to see the emotion you feel for this fic.

I also want to thank you all for your reviews and for believing this.

And a massive thanks to my best friend BG who has supported me throughout the time I have been here.

Best friends forever.

Now, on with the story!

Gene's Gal.


	11. Chapter Nine: Words Ending With A Kiss

Capturing A Phantom's Heart.

Chapter Nine: Words Ending With A Kiss.

Walking down deeper and deeper in the black underground, one lone soul was searching for a another.

Barely lit candles shone, the place was more terrifying and unsettling compared to last time where she was welcome and loved.

The words Erik said just a few minutes ago was burning her mind, dangerously erasing what she once felt for him.

Raoul was right, he was truely a madman.

If she didn't let him go that very night, he would be taken away and possiably hung in a matter of days.

Perhaps then she wouldn't be in this state, running after him demanding a explainion of what really happened.

She would free, no longer dreaming for one man.

The friendship and bond between herself, Christine and Meg would grow stronger every day.

Mother would let her peform on stage and be proud of her effort.

She would fly away, perhaps to a another country where she could find love there.

But now, she was lost in love with a man that either didn't feel the same way or wanted her away from his chance to steal Christine once more.

His horse wasn't there so she carefully walked down the steep hill, squinting her eyes in the bleak darkness.

She could hear the sound of water splashing softly not far from where she was.

"Erik?! Where are you?" She cried, shivering as the tempture was quickly dropping.

What she didn't notice that there was a shadow right behind her, looming in a threatening manner.

But he was frozen and shocked to hear his name being cried out.

How could she have known?

Madame Giry appeared in his mind, the woman that saved him from his childhood nightmares of the circus.

He watched Olivia disappear from sight, then he moved like a silent cat in the shadows and saw her step on the boat.

With all her strengh, she pushed it from shore and rowed down the pathaway.

Erik went in a another hideaway that no-one else knew apart from him, it led to his lair straight away.

Olivia meanwhile was struggling to not only handle the boat but her constant flow of tears falling down her face.

Everywhere around her seemed unforgiving, not even the statues came to life to reassure her that everything was going to fine.

No peaceful melody playing the background that soothed her soul.

In many ways, Olivia wanted to turn back around and run away from here forever.

But her heart was leading the way, questions must be answered and it would take all night or even days to find out if she is wanted from Erik after all.

Arriving at the gates, they simply rose very slowly taking minutes for her to enter the lair.

Even here it was dark, only five or six candles were lit but barely made the room any brighter.

Olivia parked the boat and stood off it, the pain of her arm was nagging though she wanted not to notice it.

"Erik? Erik, where are you?! Please come out to me!" She cried, searching everywhere.

Not at his organ, not in the bedroom. She was alone in a eerie lair calling out for someone who didn't want to see her.

She knelt on the ground, letting out a few loose sobs from her lips.

"I'm so sorry for everything. It's all my fault, not Christine. I know how much you love her instead of me. I'm such a fool. I understand what you said, I will leave here and never return. No-one seems to miss or even care about me, it was only you that made the world so much more brighter. I don't know what I'm going to do without you, what is life if I can't be with the person I truely love? I'll go now, leave you in peace. May you find what you wish for, don't ever think of me again. There is no such thing as Olivia any longer."

Finally standing after her statement, she began to turn around but she suddenly stopped.

The burning candles had been blown out by a unknown force, the smoke blowing until it faded to nothing.

She was in pitch blackness, blinded by the dark.

Fearing of her surroundings, Olivia wondered if something would grab her and instanly take her life which she would gladly give in to.

Then she faintly heard very light footsteps coming from behind, her whole body froze from any movement that was begging to do.

Two hands slid from her shoulder blades to her neck, capturing them in a soft grip that didn't block her breathing.

A breath that was sending rapture shivers up and down her spine, it was needy and harsh.

Suddenly, lips came into contract to her skin that made her gasp out loud.

"Such tender flesh," He chuckled.

He returned to kissing while his hands roamed down to the rise of her breasts, cupping and rubbing them in a gentle motion.

Olivia felt like she was going to faint from this intense desire, her heart was once again thundering ever so much harder against her chest.

"Erik, please..." She moaned.

He stopped instanly when he heard his name, pulling away from her body.

The sudden coldness from his heat washed over her, she bit her lip from it's trembling

Then, like magic, the whole lair was lit up shunning any darkness that it was used to for a matter of minutes.

Olivia turned around and looked at the man before her, it was his eyes that made her think of how he was really making her feel.

_Those orbs, so intense and burning, they look through me into my very soul._

_That mask, it hides a powerful secret that I'm curious to know but I rather be intrested in the mystery instead of solving it._

_The full lips, lush and sinful. I would forever surender to his kisses._

_The epic voice, harsh when angry yet beautiful and stunning whenever he sings or speaks to me in that low tone._

_His hands, comanding and powerful. They play music and send shivers down my spine whenever he touches me with them._

_His arms, strong and protecting. Trapping me, keeping me from harm, no other would do the same like he would._

_A body like his is desireable and tempting to touch, that patch of hair that I long to have my fingers trapped in them._

_Height that towers over me, threatening at times but like a shield he saves me from danger._

_Legs that are long and again broad, he moves like a elegent panther capturing his prey from any escape._

_Everything about him makes my heart thunder, my mouth goes dry, my body instanly wants him, I feel like I might die without him._

_Oh if he rejects me this night for good, I would let death come and take me away from the world._

_My souless body would be found, holding the very rose he gave me that very night._

_Would he miss me? I do not know. My questions are waiting for a answer, I had to speak now or forever be mute._

"Erik, why did you say those things up there?" Olivia asked.

He turned away and jogged down the steps to sit on his stool, his eyes focusing on the keys.

Too many minutes he spent staring at her, his raging confused feelings eating away his senses.

Though he wanted Christine, it was Olivia that was quickly destorying every plan he had.

"Please Erik, answer me." She said, again.

He tensed whenever she said his name, it was like she knew it ever since they met but didn't say it until now.

She was right behind him, each hesitant step was dangerous but that was a risk worth taking.

When Olivia placed her hand on his hunched shoulder, he spun around so fast that she fell backwards on the floor.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" He roared, looming over her.

But she didn't scream, didn't run away or blocking her face from his frightening stare.

This puzzled him terribly, why was this woman afraid of him?

"I'm sorry, Erik." She said, softly.

"Please don't say my name, I know that Giry woman told you and for that I will never forgive her." He growled.

"I wanted to know your name, why should you not forgive her because she told me?" She asked.

He looked at her, that burning stare into her eyes.

"Why?"

Olivia stood up and walked towards him but he took a few steps back.

"Because I want to know everything about you. I would understand if you don't want to but I care about you, Erik."

He turned his back to her, swallowing this in.

Christine didn't care for him, she didn't want to know anything about him.

Once she tore off the mask, she screamed and ran in the arms of that Da Changy much to his anger and heartbreak.

This was way too new and scary for him, he feared that he could spill all and would regret it if she walked away in shock.

"Speak to me, Erik. Don't leave in this torrment of silence." She said, sadly.

"What can I say? What I said eariler was right, I want you gone from here and my life." He said, still not turning around.

"But why? What have I done? Is it because I know your name? Is it because you're scared that someone would want to love you forever? I do love you, Erik. Heart and soul. I have never felt like this in all my life, without you is nothing. I'm the black sheep of the opera, no-one wants to know or be with me. If that's their decison, I don't care. All I want is you, please understand that!" She pleaded.

He turned his head, guilt was written across his face.

"I know it's you that is the real black sheep, Olivia. I have seen the way you have been pushed aside by them all, it disgusts me how they treat someone like you this way. That's why I was in such a black mood, all because of you. Everything about you is constanly in my mind, the way you love and stood against me made me realise that I can't lose someone like you. My every dream, every page I write for music, it's all for you."

He came towards her, placing his strong hands on her arms.

"What is happening to me?"

She rose a hand on his cheek, softly stroking it.

"You are falling in love, with me." She said, with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Shh."

She placed her finger on his lips, shaking her head.

"It's in the past, let's think of the present for now."

They slowly grew closer until their lips met for their second kiss together.

Author's Note: Hope it's not too angry this time but enjoy this chapter.


	12. Chapter Ten: Let The Passion Burn

Capturing A Phantom's Heart.

Chapter Ten: Let The Passion Burn. Warning, Steamy Chapter. Rating May Go Up.

Pulling away from their lips to gather each other's breaths, it still didn't stop the heat that was boiling between them.

Erik let his eyes look deep in Olivia's, they both knew what they really wanted.

He twirled her so her back was touching his chest, all the control will be his until she couldn't wait any longer.

Undoing the strays of her corset, Olivia was panting harshly with each one becoming loose.

He let it fall on the ground with a gentle thump, she looked at it with relief that she was finally free from it's tight reigns.

She felt his body lower down to her legs, gathering the dress and rose back up with it.

A whispered demand made her rise her arms so that he could let it come off over her head.

With only her undergarments, Olivia felt the cool air kissing her skin.

His teasing fingers undid her hair, letting the caresses fall down to her shoulders.

"I adore your hair, it's sweet smell and how it shines every day. How I long to be trapped there forever." He muttered as he breathed in deeply in it's scent.

Olivia moaned softly, shutting her eyes to let the bliss overtake her.

He lowered his head to let his lips touch her jaw, her neck and her shoulder blades.

Each touch was making her body set alight, so intense that she could faint at any second.

His hands lowered down her arms and hands then rising from her hips to the rise of her breasts.

Olivia gasped, opening her eyes wide.

If he touched her there like before, she wouldn't control herself.

The danger of turning into a lusty animal scared her, her mind begged him over and over not to go past that point.

But it was too late.

He wasn't listening to her pleas, no returning now.

Those hands cupped and fondled them, his fingers pinching her nipples until they poked through.

Olivia felt her legs sag, any minute now she wouldn't take any more of this.

"Please Erik..." She begged but he didn't reply or stop.

He slid his teasing fingers behind her back, unhooking her bra and pushed it down with his warm hands.

Olivia bit down her lip hard, causing blood to trickle down her chin.

"Are you enjoying this pleasure?" Erik said in her ear while licking the lobe.

She struggled to find the words, her body knew very well how he was making her feel which he could see.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, returning back to pinch her nipples.

Olivia laid her head against his chest, shaking it side to side.

"Well, do you want me to stop?" He asked again, his hands fully cupping them.

"N...no, please Erik. Let me pleasure you now." She replied, whimpering.

He chuckled wickedly, then did something that made her scream out loud.

Bending his head down to one of her breasts, he took it in his mouth and sucked it.

Olivia wanted him to stop, this new reaction was terrifying but sinfully she was enjoying it.

She pushed both hands on his head to take it even deeper, though she didn't notice his other hand sneaked down to where her knickers were.

He let two fingers inside the garment and began to enter in her vagina which was wet and tight.

Olivia bit back a scream by her fist, this was so much like her dreams now it was coming true.

Erik left her breast, petting it then went to the other and continuted.

He let a another finger enter, the thrusting was becoming more faster and intense.

She moaned and groaned loudly, it echoed all around them until she felt her first ever orgsam wash over her.

Her body sagged but Erik was quick to catch her before she fell to a heep of content.

Their foreheads touched, breathless and still wanting more.

He looked at her with such passion and awe, no longer fearing of her pleasures but still a innocent in his eyes.

Her body hummed of the orgasm, her breasts was begining to cool and her vagina ached of him inside her.

She watched him rise his fingers and smelt her, then he slowly licked them off one by one.

It made her all the sudden rip off his shirt to reveal his chest ready and waiting for her to touch him.

"Take me, Erik. Please." She said.

"Are you sure? There is no going back." He asked.

One simple kiss was enough for Erik to pick her up in his arms and lead her to the bedroom.

Her fingers tangled the fine hair, finally touching what she had dreamed so many times.

The way he placed her on the bed made her feel truely loved, no other would make her want someone so badly as he did.

She helped him off his pants to reveal his long penis, erect and pouring of semen.

Olivia looked at him deeply, this was it.

He gently lowered himself on her, then he pushed in with yet again a another powerful thrust.

She gasped at the sharp pain but it turned to pleasure.

Erik noticed her distress and pulled out of her, he began to stand and walk away but Olivia stopped him.

Turning around to see her frowning face, her eyes pleaded him to come back.

"No Erik, it's alright! Don't leave me here wanting you all night, let's become the lovers we both know we want."

Without a moment's hestaintion, he pushed her back on the bed and entered in her once more.

She dug her nails on his broad back as he thrusted in and out of her, slowly then faster into a frenzy.

Their passionate moans and groans grew louder and louder until they finally reached that peek and came.

For a few moments, Erik slid off Olivia and laid on the other side.

He grabbed her against his chest, letting their breathing go back to normal.

She looked up at him with a wide smile on her face, he returned it and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, Erik." She said, with a sigh.

He leaned down to whisper something that made her body tingle for more of him.

_"I burn for you, Olivia."_

A warm smile went across her face, then they had a another passionate kiss and slept in each others arms spent and happy.

Meanwhile, Raoul was comforting a shaking Christine.

It had been two hours since The Phantom's return with his deadly threat and his plan for her to be the lead once again for his mad operas.

Meg was in a more terrible state, not even her gentleman could calm her.

Carlotta and Piangi were complaining to the mangers who were shocked and disgusted at this.

But Mother wasn't worried about all of them, it was Olivia that was appearing in her thoughts.

She had simply disappeared when the thick cloud of smoke overcame them, did she go and find Erik?

That shiver of horror ran up and down her spine, if she did she was lost in the madman's spell for good.

She headed to Carlotta's dressing room, checking if it was empty so that she could lock it and go in the mirror.

Heading down the dark underground, she kept her hand at the level of her eyes which she repeated in her mind.

She took the easy way to the lair without using the boat as it wasn't there on the shore.

Her eyes roamed around the place, it seemed so different and strangly peaceful.

There was no signs of drawings of Christine, all of his obession had simply disappeared.

Instead there was Olivia of her smiling, her eyes, her face and her whole body.

Each of them had his name, written so beautifully that it made her nearly weep.

She turned away from them, shutting away the tears that were prickling her eyes.

They lay on the red curtains that were half pulled, half open.

Curious, Mother crept up the stairs and slowly looked through to find a truely horrifying sight.

Olivia and Erik, in each others arms, naked and glittering with sweat.

Pure content was all over their faces, even he who hardly smiled had a slight grin.

Mother placed a hand over her mouth, shocked and stunned.

What could she do? Would she tell anyone inculding Raoul and Christine?

She quickly ran out of the lair and headed back up the light to find the nearest bucket where she threw up what she last ate.

Flashes of erotic and unnevering scenes appeared in her mind, how he took her without her consent or she was willing to succumb to his darkly charms.

One side of her wanted to be silent, Olivia was deeply in love with Erik and perhaps had let him take her virginaty.

The other wanted to tell all, arrest Erik and make the girl see sense that she was blinded by a murderous man that hid a secret even she didn't know.

She placed her head in her hands, tomorrow was a another day and that was then she would make her decison good or bad.

As she headed to her rooms and collasped on her bed, she shut her eyes and blocked all troubling thoughts for a unnerved but deep sleep.

Author's Note: Erotic and shocking stuff! Hope it wasn't done in bad taste, this will be rated M for this chapter but will go back to T in the next one. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter Eleven: Of Desire And Fear

Capturing A Phantom's Heart.

Chapter Eleven: Of Desire And Fear. Again M For This Chapter, Was Going To Make It T Again But It Will Be In The Next One.

Erik was the first to awake to look down at the sleeping Olivia in his arms.

A smile was on her face, she snugged against his chest letting out a blissful sigh.

He grinned at her, then had a idea he could do without disturbing her.

Carefully, he tore himself from her warm body and headed out of the room to find his papers by his organ.

Grabbing a black pencil, he also took the stool and headed back in the room to find himself deeply aroused.

Laying on her back showing her naked body, he swallowed the beautiful sight before him.

The sheet was kicked aside, her hair caressing the pillows that she laid her head on.

He placed the stool down, not once leaving his gaze of her.

Then he began to draw her with a steady hand, igorning his tempting desires to wake and take her once more.

Starting with the bed, then her face, her body, the neglated sheet and finally finishing with his name signed at the bottom.

He sneaked out to get some colours but when he returned, Olivia was begining to stirr from her slumber.

Rushing to her side to stroke her hair, she simply relaxed and went back to sleep.

A sigh of relief came from his lips but he couldn't stop himself from staring at her with awaking lust.

Her breasts lifted up and down whenever she breathed, her curves were just way too tempting to touch and as for her vagina, he had to turn away from that area.

He headed back to the stool and focused on his drawing, taking a few looks around to get it right without letting his eyes fall on Olivia.

When Erik was finished, a look of awe was across his face.

This was something that he hadn't done before, it was like he created last night with his magical fingers.

He looked up at her, that burning lust was quickly overtaking him.

If he wasn't careful, he would take her so fast and wouldn't stop until he was truely sated.

Instead of releasing the animal within him, Erik stood and placed the drawing on the bed.

"When you wake, Olivia." He whispered.

He took the stool and left the room to let his mind think of other things.

It was a little while later that Olivia awoke to a empty bed.

Fear washed over her, was he ashamed of what happened last night?

But when her eyes lay on a piece of paper, she snatched it and studied it.

A gasp came from her lips, was this her?

In his bed with a smile on her face, her naked body only for him to see.

The colours and the details was so right that it bought her to tears.

Instanly, she grabbed the sheet to cover her nudity and pulled aside the curtains.

Her eyes fell on him instanly, breathless at his lack of clothing and not doing anything.

He turned and let his eyes burn at hers, a sinful grin was across his face.

Olivia rushed down the steps, the feel of him not at her side was unbearable.

He stood up and towered over her but she didn't back away or felt the fear.

In fact, she loved it.

"Did you do this?" She asked, rising her hand of the erotic drawing.

"Yes Olivia, I did." He replied, quickly.

She looked down to study it even more, amazed of how beautiful she really looked.

He cupped her chin to meet his eyes once more, they were so magical and wonderful to stare at.

"I don't want to lose you, Olivia. What happened last night made us become one, there's not one single soul to break that." He said, passionatly.

"Not even Christine?" She asked, fearing of his reply.

He stiffened, that name meant a lot to him but the reality was that he was falling for Olivia fast and life without her was not worth living.

"Not even her." He replied.

Olivia smiled, letting a few loose tears fall down her face.

He captured her lips with his with one powerful kiss.

She dropped the picture, he let the sheet fall down on the floor.

Their bodies bashed, the heat of them was overflowing to boiling point.

Erik pulled away from her lips to let his trail down her jaw, her neck and the v of her breasts.

Olivia arched her back so that he could take one in his mouth while his hand teased the other.

She wanted him badly, he wanted her in the most animal and hungry way.

The taste of her was so pleasureable he wondered if this woman really did exist or it was all in his warped mind.

She felt his hot mouth on her skin, sending such rapture down her spine and to her vagina.

Then without noticing, his hand left her breast and went down to that forbidden area entering with two fingers.

Olivia let out a roaring scream that echoed the lair, strangely it heard it and came to live once more.

His thrusts were fast and intense, her moans grew louder and louder.

Erik let go of her breast, he wanted to watch her come into a orgasm.

"Come for me, Olivia. Come... now!" He pleaded.

She remembered him saying that in her dreams all the time, now he had said it for real that it made her come with a prolonged moan of ecstasy.

He left her weeping womb and licked it with gentle strokes by his tongue.

She watched him with new desire that burned once more, it was time to have him fully inside her.

"You're wish is my comand." He said, suddenly reading her wicked mind.

Erik picked her up in his arms and headed back in the bedroom, there he placed her softly.

But Olivia had a idea, something so outragous and scandalous but she was willing to do it.

As he laid on top of her, she rolled over so that he was laying down and she was on top.

"My turn today." She said, with a naughty giggle.

Her lips trailed down his jaw to his chest where her fingers played with his hair, something that she deeply enjoyed doing.

Then she slid down to his navel and suddenly, she took his penis in her mouth!

Erik shot up in shock as she gently sucked it, the rippling pleasures was vibrating his body.

"No Olivia, please don't!" He cried but she wasn't listening.

Her hands reached back to her breasts, pinching the nipples until they peaked.

He was coming, he knew it and it would be a powerful orgsam.

She leaned up a little to let him see her hardened nipples, this pushed him over the edge that he came with a loud groan and his seed shooting in her mouth.

Swallowing it, Olivia pulled herself from him and gave him a wicked grin.

"My love, why?" He whimpered.

"Because you pleasured me today and yesterday without my go, should be fair right?" She said, lowering herself on him.

Gently rocking back and forth, she took his hands to rub her breasts in a harsh montion.

His penis came to life as it thrusted her in a loving flow, there was no rush today or any other day.

She wanted to be with this powerful lover forever, the man that gave her everything she always wanted.

They reached the peek and came slowly, a sigh escaped her lips and just about to lower down to his chest until he rolled her on her back and thrusted in a violent frenzy.

Oliva held on him tightly, her moans and groans were uncontrollable.

As for Erik, he had to get this animal out of his head.

They grabbed each other's flesh, the orgasm was coming fast.

In and out, backwards and forwards. The pleasure/pain was undeniable.

Erik came first, letting out a loud cry of desire from his mouth.

Olivia finished off, feeling his hot seed splashing her womb.

They remained in that postion for minutes, gathering their breaths and staring at each other.

It was more intense and erotic than last night, frightening it maybe for them but to others it was a sign that they were deeply in love.

But without them noticing, a large group of people were raiding the lair and headed straight to the bedroom where the lovers were.

Ripping the curtains to shreds, Raoul, Christine, Mother, Meg, her gentleman lover, Carlotta, Piagni and the guards were shocked at the sight before them.

Erik and Olivia slid off each other, covering their nudity with their hands.

"Guards, arrest that mad man!" Raoul comanded.

"NO!!!" Olivia screamed, grabbing him tight.

But her hold wasn't enough, one of them elbowed in the jaw which she flew on the floor by the powerful force.

Erik struggled and punched them off him, his violent strengh frightened the women all except Olivia who was knocked out.

He saw her lying there, blood oozing from her mouth.

"OLIVIA!" He roared, rushing to her but Raoul knocked him out with a hard punch.

Erik slammed on the floor, a few meters from Olivia.

"Take him, put some rags to cover his nudity." He said to the guards.

A swift nod and they did what they were told without a another word.

They took off his mask, leaving his disfigured face on show.

Carlotta and Meg were horrified by the sight, thoughts running to overdrive of why Olivia would love that.

Christine watched the men drag Erik out, pity filled her heart though she was glad to be free from him.

Raoul turned to Mother, a evil smile was across his face.

"Thank you for telling me about this, that girl will never see that monster again." He said, taking Christine's arm and headed down the stairs.

"But what about Olivia?" She asked, pointing at her.

"Leave her to rot, it was her decison to be with him and she will die here without anyone's help. Now come." He replied, cruelly.

They left in silence but Mother grabbed the sheet by the organ and placed it over her.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia." She wept, then walked away.

Author's Note: Surprising stuff there, hope you enjoy it.


	14. Chapter Twelve: A Horrifying Truth

Capturing A Phantom's Heart.

Chapter Twelve: A Horrifying Truth. Back To T Rated.

Olivia awoke in sheer agony.

Her head was pounding, her lips throbbed.

But the true pain was her shattered heart.

It seemed like hours when the attack happened, flashbacks appeared in her mind shocking her again and again.

They took Erik, the man she was deeply in love with, and left her to die in this lonely place.

Shaking, Olivia stood up and wrapped the sheet across her naked body.

Suddenly, the candles began to lit so that she could see where she was going.

Discovering her abounded clothes he gladly tore off her, she put them on though they were in a terrible state.

She looked at herself in the mirror, staring at the large bruise by her lips.

She broke down in uncontrolable sobs, her fists banging the ground.

How could this have happened?

Who knew she was down here?

These questions had to be answered, sooner rather than later.

"Oh Erik," She wailed over and over again though no-one listened to her.

It took Olivia half a hour to gather herself together and made her way out of the lair.

The statues looked at her with a frown and a sad face, they could see that she was heart broken and lost.

Erik's horse stood proudly, she ran towards it and buried her face on it's mane crying once more.

"I'm so glad they didn't hurt you!" She sobbed.

The horse felt her pain, if only there was a way to comfort her.

She pulled away, staring into it's black orbs.

"Can you lead me out of here, I can't bear to go up there alone?" She asked.

The horse neighed in appoval, a weak smile came across her face.

She tried to put her foot on the saddle to fail at every attempt.

But suddenly, she felt invisable hands on her hips that rose her body and placed her softly on the saddle.

Her eyes looked everywhere but there was no-one there, it was just her and the horse.

A sharp shiver ran down her spine, did she imagine that or was it real?

Grabbing the regins, Olivia clicked her tongue and the horse moved on up.

Wandering through the pitch blackness, they arrived at the mirror.

Olivia gently swung her leg over and landed feet first on the ground.

She pushed it aside so she could step through but she ran back to hug the horse once more.

"Wish me luck to finding Erik!" She cried, then pulled away and headed on without stopping.

The Opera Poplaurie was silent and still, eerie and unsetting to wander along alone.

But Olivia was strong, she had to find Erik and fast before it was too late.

Entering her room, she discovered a handwritten note on her bed.

She rushed towards it, clucthing it tight as she read the words carefully.

_Olivia,_

_If you are still alive and have escaped the lair, read this letter._

_I'm so sorry for what has happened to you and Erik._

_It was I, your mother, that discovered you and him in each other's arms that very day you disappeared from the smoke._

_I was shocked, I must admit._

_But instead of keeping it a secret, I went ahead and told Raoul by acident._

_He flew in a rage and instanly called on the guards to arrest Erik at long last._

_Christine hardly stopped him, she was too tear-striken and shocked at my words._

_Meg, her lover, Carlotta and Piangi wanted to come to really see for themselves._

_I begged for them not to hurt Erik or you but it was out of my control._

_They have taken him to jail where I will be waiting for you to visit._

_Yes, I want you to see him before I will take you away from Paris._

_Don't ask me why, you will know when you come to the jail._

_I understand if you will never forgive me but after seeing what's been hidden from you all this time, you would reconsider it._

_See you soon, my daughter._

_Mother._

Olivia sunk on her knees, shocked of what she had just read.

So it was Mother after all.

But why did she want her to see him for the last time?

What was the secret?

She wouldn't know until she went to find out herself.

The seal of Da Changy was written on the carriage outside the Opera Poplaurie.

A young man came to open the door, his offered hand reached out for hers.

Olivia took it and stepped inside to discover Raoul and Christine were with her too.

"So you surrived the lair, did you?" He asked, cruelly.

She turned away from his sneer, disgust built in her belly.

"The silent treatment, eh? Well, you won't be so quiet when you visit the monster, will you?"

Olivia looked at him with a frown, she hated the way he called Erik a monster.

"What you are about to see will make you think twice of letting him touch you. Hell, he may inpregante you and that's when the real horror will haunt you for the rest of your life."

She wanted to hit him like she did before, shut him up for a good long time but she remained strangely calm.

Her eyes looked at Christine who stared out of the window with a lost look on her face.

"What's the matter with her?" Olivia asked, pointing at her.

Raoul turned at his love, tapping her hands in a constant montion until Christine broke away from her thoughts and instanly looked at his eyes.

"Why do you look like that?" He growled.

"I'm sorry, my love. Just a little tired, that's all." She shrugged, though deep down she was lying and Olivia could see it.

She didn't want a part of this, not by a long shot.

Raoul seemed he believed her but as he turned away from her, a heavy frown was across his face.

Olivia secretly loved the fact that Erik was breaking their relationship apart.

Raoul didn't deserve Christine at all, she belonged to someone who would really love her not a jealous idiot.

But something troubled Olivia: was Christine in love with Erik?

The three kept quiet throughout the journey until they arrived thirty minutes later.

Raoul helped Christine down while the gentleman helped Olivia.

They entered in the jails where dozens of men, women and children were in very small cells.

Olivia was shocked and heartbroken at the sight, how she wanted to let them all free and escape from this cruel place.

Smells of damp and human waste filled the air, the stink was so bad that Christine threw up mid way.

Olivia came to help her but Raoul pushed her aside, only offering a clean hannichief.

Christine wiped it off her mouth, then placed the dirty thing in his pocket which a look of disgust was written on his face.

They reached the staircase where only the murderers and the insane were placed.

Raoul stopped Olivia and turned her around, cupping her chin with a tight grip.

"Only you are to go alone down there, guided by the lamps. You will find Madme Giry at the very end where that monster is." He told her, sternly.

She nodded her head but as she was about to go, he grabbed her arm and pulled her very close to his nose.

"Now you will see the horrifying truth, Olivia. Been too long for you not to know the real Phantom Of The Opera."

He let her go and listened to her footfalls until they faded to nothing.

Olivia reached the final step, trembling and nevous.

With each cell she passed, men stared at her with lust and danger in their eyes.

She refused to look at them, never daring to rise her head from the floor.

It was only when she heard her name being called that she looked up and saw her.

Betrayal and anger boiled her blood, how she hated the woman she called Mother.

She jogged towards Olivia and hugged her tightly, letting a few loose tears fall down her face.

"I'm so sorry," She repeated over and over again.

Olivia pulled away, her body stiffened and her eyes burning with pure hatred.

"Where is Erik?" She asked, coldly.

Mother stepped aside without hesistation.

She ran down the end of the hall to find a man hung up in chains on both hands and feet.

His head was pointing downwards, he wore ripped pants and a shirt that didn't leave much to the mind.

"ERIK!" She cried with added sobs, her pounding footsteps echoing the walls.

He rose his head slowly, at first not believing what he heard but it was eyes that knew the truth.

Then, out of nowhere, the lit lamps shone more to make the room more brighter.

Olivia stopped a few meters where Erik stood, a hand covered her face.

One side handsome and beautiful, the other red and disfigured.

Terror and horror was written all over her face, so this was the truth everyone hid from her.

"NO!" She screammed again and again, shaking her head.

"Olivia, please stop screaming!" Erik pleaded.

But his begging fell to deaf ears, they grew louder and more haunting to anyone that listened.

"Why?!" She sobbed, collasping on the floor and banging her fists on the ground.

Mother came to comfort her with her hand but Olivia violently pushed her aside.

"Stay away from me!" She roared, her eyes wildly darting around other than her and Erik.

"Please Olivia, listen to me!" He cried.

"Never! You took my virginaty, you monster! What if I'm with your child? Would they be disfigured like you?! I can't live with that, no wonder Raoul called me a whore! Fall for someone who is dangerous and hides behind a mask. What else are you hiding from me?" She shouted.

Erik began to cry, the sight before him was heartbreaking.

"Well, I'm waiting!"

"I killed and threatened people. I kidnapped Christine the very night she replaced Carlotta, I wanted to her to be with me forever but she knew about my secret that I couldn't let her go. She ran into Raoul's arms, they planned to arrest me on the night of Don Juan. If it wasn't you playing Christine's role, I would have taken her from everyone and would never be set free. But when I saw you, everything changed. I'm so sorry that I didn't let you see this, so many have screamed or run away from my face. Even my own mother abounded me, I lived in the circus and was called the Devil's Child. Luckily enough, Madame Giry came to save me from my fate so I could live under the Opera Poplaurie. Olivia, I'm so sorry for all this. Please forgive me before I die. If you are with child, then I will never forgive myself to have done that to you." He explained sadly.

Olivia listened to his story but it wasn't enough, they all betrayed her in the most cruelist way and forgiveness was out of the question to her.

She slowly stood, her eyes slowly rising to his.

Tears were rolling down his face, his lips were trembling and his eyes held such sadness that it would break the coldest of hearts.

But not Olivia's.

She stood before him, preparing to speak.

"I will never forgive you, Erik. You stole my friend and forced to love her even though she dosen't. You broke apart my friendship with her and Meg, even my bond with my adopted mother. You captured my heart and crushed it with your boots by your terrible secrets, I would never run away or be so afraid like I was tonight if you told me. I would understand and be with you forever because I love you. That's right, I Love You Erik. Ever since that night, you took everything from me and made it beautiful and ugly at the same time. If I am with child, I will keep it because I would never kill like you did with your masterful hands. The child will be a constant remainder of my mistake of you and me, like Raoul said I would be forever haunted until my dying day. Before I leave, know this. You are a cold bloodied killer that snatched women in your bloody hands and made mad plans with them, one escaped while the other is trapped in your cage. May your dying days be plenty of suffering because I am right now, goodbye Erik."

A hard slap went across his scarred face, he turned away and felt the stinging pain burn his cheek.

But that didn't matter, it was Olivia's words that killed his heart.

She began to walk away with Mother following behind her.

"Olivia!" He cried.

She stopped and turned to look at him for the last time.

"I will always love you, I will take that to my grave." He said, grimly.

Olivia felt her hardened posture breaking, temptation was running wild for her to run back to his arms and sob until she couldn't no more.

But she simply turned away and disappeared in the dark, her footfalls echoing the hollow walls.

Erik lowered his head and silently wept to himself.

He had lost Olivia for good.

Author's Note: Again with the anger! Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Instant Regrets

Capturing A Phantom's Heart.

Chapter Thirteen: Instant Regrets. The Dream Moments Are Inspired By The Calm Moments Of Music From The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring Soundtrack.

_Fluttering of thick woman's eyelashes._

_Two blue orbs opened to stare at the white celing._

_Searching her surroundings, she knew she was in a different place._

_Rising from the soft pillow, she studied everything that was around her._

_She slept in a four poster bed, white walls that had painting of romantic images and fresh blooming flowers in vases._

_Pushing aside the white silky sheets, she discovered she wore a white flowing nightdress that reached to her feet._

_Heading towards the mirror, she was amazed at the person staring back at her._

_Her hair was much longer and curler, she looked beautiful and relaxed._

_The sound of a rushing waterfall and birdsong could be heard outside, she headed to the baloney to be spellbound by the sights._

_Large trees with green leaves, the cool summer air kissing her open skin. _

_It was magical and most important, peaceful._

_"Where am I?" She asked to herself._

_Then, the door opened behind her which she turned around to see who it was._

_A young servent girl came in, she did a small bow and looked straight into her eyes._

_"Good morning, Olivia. The master will be waiting for you at the bridge." She said, with a soft voice._

_"Master? Who's that?" Olivia asked with a frown._

_"Your husband, my lady." She replied, smiling._

_Husband? Was she married?_

_She looked down at her finger, there was a shining gold ring on her left finger._

_A gasp escaped from her lips, who did she say those important vows to?_

_"Now stop that worrying, my lady. I shall help you get ready for him." _

_Olivia was stunned at all what was happening, surely it was all a dream?_

_The girl poured a bowl of crystal water, then unhooked a beautiful dress from the wardobe and made the bed._

_"How long have I been married?" She asked._

_The girl looked at her and smiled._

_"For a good four years, my lady. You even have a daughter, Eleanor. She's five years old this year." She replied._

_Olivia sunk to the floor, shaking her head._

_"This has to be a dream, I'm dreaming all of this. Wake up, Olivia. This isn't real." She cried._

_"Oh but it is, my lady. Now come, let me get you ready."_

_The girl offered her hand, her shiny hazel eyes staring into her own._

_Olivia took it and let the girl do her duty while she thought furiously of what would happen next._

_A little while later, the girl lead Olivia outside out of the bedroom._

_"I shall let you go and meet the master if you know the way, otherwise I could bring a escort for you." She asked._

_"No, I think I will be fine. Thank you for everything." Olivia replied._

_The girl bowed again and walked in the other direction, her head pointing at the floor._

_She watched her disappear and then turned at the other way she would be heading down to._

_With each step she took, her footfalls echoed on the hollow ground._

_The walls were again filled with paintings of romantic images until there was one that made her stop and take notice._

_There staring down at her, was a lifelike drawing of herself wearing the most beautiful gown she had ever seen._

_A faint smile was on her face, it seemed like a happy event was happening around her._

_Olivia was simply taken by the detail and how very real it looked, this couldn't possiably a dream could it?_

_Suddenly, she heard a little girl's laugher in the distance that made her turn away from it._

_"Eleanor?" She said to herself, walking away from the painting and heading towards the staircase._

_Taking two steps at a time, her heart raced of what unimaginable wonders could be awaiting for her._

_As she reached at the bottom, two well dressed gentlemen came out of nowhere and opened the doors._

_Olivia shieided her eyes from the blazing sun that entered inside then faded behind a cloud._

_She walked on forward, her eyes falling on the men who simply bowed at her presence._

_"My lady," They said in unison._

_She smiled at them, then stepped outside to feel the intense heat of the sun touch her skin._

_Her eyes wandered around her, amazed and laughing to herself of the sights before her._

_She was living in a huge castle with many towers and a muilcoloured flag that only moved by the sight breeze._

_Hearing the little girl's laughter again, Olivia turned her head at the long path where the gardens were behind a large gate._

_She walked along it and went inside where even more beauty and wonder was surrounding her._

_Layers upon layers of fresh flowers bloomed, trees that stood proudly, a water fountain was in the middle._

_That was where she let her eyes fall on a young girl, splashing the water alone._

_Olivia gasped, suddenly frightened and afraid to even go anywhere near the child._

_But it was too late, the girl felt a presence and turned around to stare at the grown woman a few meters away from her._

_It was her eyes that made Olivia shake and tremble, so familer and unusual they were._

_Grey-green that turned into blue, she had her mother's hair that flowed down past her shoulders._

_A warm smile went across her pretty face, she dashed towards her with open arms._

_Olivia backed away but when the girl wrapped them across her legs, she couldn't go anywhere._

_"Mummy! I love you, mummy!" She cried._

_She pulled the child from the embrace and knelt down to her level._

_"Are you Eleanor?" Olivia asked, placing her hand on the cubby cheek._

_"That's right, my Daddy called me that. He's waiting at the bridge for you, he told me that I wasn't allowed to see him until later on. Now that you are awake, you can go to him!" She replied._

_"What's your father's name?" Olivia asked a another question, this time with a frown on her face._

_But Eleanor shrugged her shoulders._

_"Never asked him, you know anyway." She replied._

_Olivia turned away from her, walking towards the fountain._

_So she was living in a castle she had never seen before, had a daughter she couldn't remember having and married to a man she didn't know his name?_

_It was all too confusing and overwelming for her._

_Then she felt Eleanor's soft hand cluch into her own._

_Olivia looked down at the little girl, her out of this world eyes burning into her own._

_"Go and find Daddy, Mummy. He's been waiting for so long." She said._

_They shared a moment of looking at each other, the sudden growing of love and compassion building inside both of them._

_"I will, Eleanor. Go back to the castle and be a good girl, alright?" Olivia said, with a smile._

_"Alright Mummy, miss you." _

_She bended down and let her daughter kiss her on the cheek, then she jigged across the path humming a sweet tune and shut the gate behind her._

_Olivia felt tears begin to pool in her eyes, there was nothing wrong with her face at all!_

_Before she let herself get into a state, she gathered herself and headed down the path to where the bridge awaited her._

_Never had she felt so peaceful and at home here._

_The bird's song grew ever more beautiful to listen to, she could spot them in the trees singing to their love ones._

_Also she discovered other animals wandering around, eating the grass, drinking the water, playing with each other or just relaxing under the sun._

_She breathed in the fresh air, so much smells filled her nose that it made her sneeze a few times._

_Then she noticed the bridge with the large waterfall, there standing in the middle was a tall figure with it's back to her face._

_Suddenly breathless, she took each step carefully and quietly without making a sound._

_Her eyes were constanly on the figure as she got closer and closer until the figure turned around and made her freeze in one spot._

_They stared at each other like it was the first time they ever met, their mouths slightly open and spellbound of what they were seeing._

_Strangly, a dark shadow covered one side of the man's face though she could see his eye boring down at her._

_He closed his mouth, pouting his full lips in a smouldering smile._

_A broad nose, a thick patch of black-brown hair passing his ears, his eyebrows were certainly a intresting pair._

_His long fingered hands were placed on his thighs, he wore clothing fit for royality._

_Olivia was taken by this mysterious man yet in the depths of her core, she could reconise him as someone she knew._

_"Come closer, my love." He said in the most rich and sedcutive voice that any woman wouldn't dare not deny._

_Without her control or notice, Olivia walked until they stood face to face._

_His hands took hers into his, their eyes searching deep into each other's souls._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_"I am your husband, the man you love and bore my child Eleanor." He replied._

_"No, I mean your name. What is your name?" _

_He was silent, she could see that he wanted to tell her but something was holding him back._

_"Where am I?" She asked._

_"You are at your home, far away from reality and harsh truths. Here you can live without a worry or a care in the world. Do you want that?" He replied, releasing one of his hands to cup her cheek._

_"So I'm dreaming?"_

_His posture grew stiff, a threatening frown grew across his face._

_"Maybe you are, maybe you are not. Does it matter?" He said, gritting his teeth._

_Olivia backed away from his hand, suddenly she didn't feel safe with him or here._

_"Come out of the shadow." She demanded._

_"Never." He growled._

_Then, like a flash, Olivia dragged him from the darkness to gasp in total horror._

_All of his face was badly damaged, his eyes had a eeire glow and his body turned from human into something she couldn't figure out._

_"YOU JUST COULDN'T LEAVE IT ALONE, COULD YOU OLIVIA?!" He roared, pointing his skelton finger at her._

_She screamed in terror and began to run away but he was too quick._

_He grabbed and pushed her against his chest, his raging heartbeat thundering hard._

_"You can never escape from me, no matter what. You are with my child, a child from a monster you condemed to death! Be forever haunted by my wicked face, you shamless whore!" He cried, pushing her off him._

_But instead of falling in the grass, she was in a whirllpool, screaming until no end._

She awoke with a shout, breathless and sweaty from the intense dream.

Searching her surroundings, the sudden realistion quickly came to her.

She was in London, it was early morning of the begining of April.

It had been four weeks since Olivia and Madame Giry left Paris to begin a new life in a different city.

Raoul seriously recommended it that very night, he gave them enough money to rent a house to live on.

Meg and her gentleman came with them, though they lived elsewhere and planned to be wed in a matter of weeks.

The Opera Poplaurie decided to shut until Summer came, it left Carlotta in a rage leaving poor Piangi to calm her down.

They had a letter from Raoul and Christine a week earlier saying they were going to be wed and live in a villa in Rome, never returning to Paris.

As for Erik, no-one heard of his fate.

Though the police wanted the monster dead, they couldn't bring a court date or even hang him for a unknown reason.

He refused food or water, turned mute and remained in the same postion every day for a good twenty-two hours.

He wanted to die, Olivia didn't want him anymore after finding out the real truth, so why was it taking so long?

Meanwhile back in London, Olivia was throwing up in a bowl for the second time since she awoke from that dream.

Lately, she lost the will to eat and always felt tired.

She tried to deny that she was with child, making up excuse after excuse which was not fooling Mother.

Olivia poured the contents down the sink, then she looked at herself in the mirror.

Dark rings under her eyes, her skin was deathly pale and her lips still had vomit on them.

"I can't be with child, I just can't!" She cried, wipping it off with her towel.

The door opened, a stern look on Mother's face made Olivia realise that she was in trouble.

"Been sick again?" She asked, folding her arms.

"You don't think I'm with child, do you?" Olivia panicked.

"The only way you will find out is by the doctor, I shall go and fetch him." Mother replied, shutting the door behind her.

Olivia sunk to the floor and began to sob, was her life over before it really began?

"Congratations, you are going to have a baby!" The doctor said, with a smile.

But it wasn't happiness or smiles.

Pure horror and terror was across her face.

The truth was out, she was going to have Erik's baby.

"NO!" She wailled over and over again, her head thrasting side to side.

Mother escorted the doctor out, leaving Olivia sobbing loudly so that everyone in London could hear a heart-broken woman's cries.

All what she said, what had happened, all what she knew came to this.

She was going to have a child, alone in a strange city, without the father being there.

It's face will be scarred like he, it will always haunt her like he did in her dreams ever since she met him.

How she wished that she could turn back the clock and erase everything she had just gone through.

Being single and free would be better than running away, trapped in her own troubled thoughts and a child growing inside her.

Hearing the door shut, Olivia buried herself under the covers and shut her weak eyes to sleep uneasy.

What would her life be like now she was pregeant but not married?

Only tomorrow will know the answer.

Author's Note: This Might Be The Longest Chapter I Have Done Ever! The Inspired Tracks Are: 9 And 10. Check Out The CD If You Got It, Dosen't Matter If You Don't And I Hope You Enjoy The Chapter.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: What Lurks In Darkness

Capturing A Phantom's Heart.

Chapter Fourteen: What Lurks In Darkness.

_Four Months Later..._

Time has passed.

Winter has turned to Spring.

London was booming with a very important ball on Saturday night that everyone was talking about.

Meg and her gentleman lover who is now called Mark, came to visit along with a big accouncement: they were going to get married in three months time.

Mother was overjoyed for her daughter, they spent that day constanly talking of what the wedding would be like.

Even Christine and Raoul came over after their romantic wedding in Rome two months ago, they were also pleased of the news.

But to Olivia, she was sinking into depression and despair.

Her growing stomach appeared through her clothing, something that disgusted Raoul and upset Christine on their visit.

Meg was happy for her, though Olivia could see right through her that she too was angry.

She remained in her bedroom for several hours, at times refusing to go out or even eat anything.

It deeply worried Mother who was now making a lot of friends and caught the eye of a American business man at a dinner party three weeks ago.

Though she knew the reason why Olivia was feeling like this, deep down she wanted her to move on from Erik and start living her life before the child came into the world.

Not even the doctor who fequently came to check on her couldn't help her, it was like she was forever lost in a grim world without that one thing that made her happy.

It was two hours to go before the important ball was held.

Mother added the finishing touches of her make-up, then she was ready.

Looking down on the two tickets on her dressing table, she stared at them with curiously.

What if Olivia could come with her?

"That might cheer her up a little, meeting other people and having a good time." She said to herself.

Getting up from her stool, Mother took her purse along with the tickets, blew out the candles and shut the door behind her.

Olivia was staring out of the window, watching carriage after carriage going pass their house.

She knew where they were going, it was the same place where Mother was heading along with her gentleman friend.

Images of happy couples, smiles on their handsome faces, flashed before her torrmented mind.

Then, there was one that made her gasp at it.

She could see herself, wrapping her arm with Erik, only this time he didn't have a mask and was proud to show his disfigurement.

Olivia slid to the floor, rocking herself back and forth.

Tears quickly fell down her face, whimpers came out of her mouth as she tried her hardest to erase that shocking image.

A simple light knock on the door made her jump and stare at it, then she uttered one word: "Come."

Mother entered the room, her kind eyes boring into Olivia's with sadness.

She stood up and admired the woman before her, wearing a beautiful golden gown and her long hair flowing down to her back.

Though Olivia could never forget what happened back in Paris, she secretly forgave Mother in the deepest part of her shattered heart.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the ball this evening?" She asked, softly.

"Can't. London dosen't want to see a unmarried pregeant woman there, I would be constanly hounded with gossipers and whispers behind my back." Olivia replied, harshly.

A sigh escaped from Mother's lips, she tried but the look from the girl's face was enough for her not to aruge about it.

"Fine, I shall be out for a little while. Don't stay up for me and make sure you get a good rest." She explained.

Olivia nodded her head and turned away, without saying goodbye.

But what she didn't notice was that Mother placed the other ticket on her bedside table before leaving the room.

Hearing the front door open and shut again, Olivia went to the window to watch Mother being helped by her gentleman into the carriage.

She sighed heavily as it drove away, leaving her alone in the house.

The sound of fireworks boomed outside a little while later.

Olivia awoke from her nap, pushing off the sheets and rushed to the window.

She watched the night's sky lighting up with dozens of different colours and shapes.

"Must be one great ball," She said, with a sigh.

Turning away from the window, she noticed something on her bedside table.

Heading towards it, Olivia picked it up and studied the words written in beautiful handwriting.

_The Spring Ball, Saturday Night At Seven Until Midnight._

_All Are Welcome._

She looked at that sentence more than the first.

If all were welcome, was she allowed too?

Turning away from the ticket and staring at her wardobe, for the first time Olivia let a smile come across her face.

Standing before the building, nerves began to build.

After taking a good time to get ready, Olivia finally left the house and headed towards the ball with her head held up high.

But now that she was here, a voice told her to go back and stay in her bedroom.

"No, I have come this far. I'm not going home until the ball ends. If they talk about me, so be it." She said to herself.

Taking each step like it was a massive effort, Olivia igorned the nagging voice and made it to the double doors.

Two well dressed gentlemen opened them for her, she said her thanks and entered inside.

Lush music could be heard, a large staircase with red carpet stood and intresting paintings of different events were held on the walls.

Olivia headed to the direction where the music was playing, her eyes wandered around everywhere before her.

Whoever owned this place was rich and had a keen eye on art, she thought.

But for some unnevering reason, Olivia felt like she was been watched.

She tried to igorne it though she couldn't deny the constant shivers running up and down her spine.

Entering the ballroom, a gasp escaped from her lips.

Dozens of couples dancing, crystal tables where others talked and dinned together and a big band of muscians playing a fine melody.

Her eyes fell on Mother with her gentleman friend along with a few others so she headed towards them.

She noticed that other people were watching her, admiring her dress and not taking any notice of her stomach at all.

A smile appeared across her face, relief pouring inside of her though she couldn't get rid of the feel of someone looking at her.

Mother turned away from the conversation she was having to find Olivia before her.

She never looked so beautiful and elegeant in a pink, pale dress with her hair tied up in ribbons and a pearl necklace on her neck.

"Oh, you came after all!" Mother said, rising up from her chair and hugged her.

Olivia slowly moved her arms to return it, a bout of tears were about to form but she controlled herself from becoming a sobbing wreck.

"Yes Mother, I did." She said, pulling away from their embrace.

"Everyone, meet Olivia. My daughter." Mother said, proudly.

All of them smiled at her, not a single frown or digust on their faces.

"Hello, my name is Michael." Said the tall gentleman with sharp grey eyes and blonde hair.

He was around Mother's age, handsome and had a kind voice.

"These are my friends, Samantha and Robert." He showed her to a young couple who waved at her.

"And Eliza and John." Another couple who said hello to her.

"Very nice to meet you all," Olivia replied with a warm smile.

"Now, I shall get a extra chair for you, young lady." Michael said, dashing off.

Olivia turned to Mother who had a wide grin on her face.

She could see that she was falling for him quite quickly and for that, she was proud of it.

Olivia was happy that she came to the ball.

She was asked three times to dance by other gentlemen though they were happily married.

Michael's friends wanted to know the ins and outs about her life, inculding her forbidden affair but refused to name who the person was.

They were a little shocked that she was pregeant but understood that she wanted to keep the child instead of getting rid of it.

She listened to their stories, laughed at their jokes and even invited to their next dinner party in a week's time.

It was twelve o clock, they were just about getting ready to leave when Olivia decided she wanted to go to the toilet.

"I'll catch up with you, won't be long." She said, heading towards the exit.

Mother watched her go, then noticed Michael's warm hand into hers.

She looked at her, a beaming smile was on his face.

"I like her, she's a strong woman to go through so much in her young life." He said.

"She is and I'm proud of her." She replied, with a heavy sigh and followed him out of the ballroom.

Olivia headed up the stairs and went down the long coridoor of many doors.

Then she discovered a sign that said Ladies so she entered inside it.

Doing her business, she didn't notice that outside all the lamps and candles puffed out.

The last person left the building, also not knowing what was happening in the building.

Pushing down the handle, she went to wash her hands and then studied her image in the mirror.

Dark circles were under her eyes which were red and botchy from all the crying.

Pale cheeks which were hollow from not eating.

She had the look of a broken woman but if time was good for her, perhaps she could move on.

With a sigh, Olivia turned away and opened the door to find pitch blackness before her.

Shutting the door behind her, she blindly walked along the coridoor trying to find some light.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out but silence replied to her.

Then she felt a gust of wind blowing hard against her, goosebumps was all over her body.

"Who did that?! Come out from the darkness, please!" She cried, begining to sob.

Suddenly, a light started to come up but it was very faint.

There at the end of the coridoor where the staircase stood was a dark figure with piercing eyes.

She gasped of how beautiful they looked, the way they entered her own and searched through her soul.

"Who are you?" She asked, breathlessly.

Suddenly, the figure disappeared like a flash.

"No wait, come back!" Olivia cried, running towards where it stood.

A door opened and shut again, she headed towards it and tried to open it but it was locked.

She banged her fists on it, yelling and screaming for it to be opened.

But it was no use, her strength wasn't good enough.

Olivia slid on the floor and began to cry, then by magic the door opened.

She slowly rose up and entered the room, there she saw the figure by a large window.

The dim light of the moon made a shadow appear on the floor, she studied it then let her eyes follow to the figure.

"Who are you, please tell me!" She asked, again.

"Why should I?" A male voice replied.

"Was it you that had been following me all night?"

"Perhaps."

Olivia went closer, frightened of what she was doing but she had to know.

"If you tell me who you are, I will leave you alone. I promise you that." She said, now standing very close to where he was.

The figure sighed heavily, then slowly turned around and lifted his head so that the light of the moon could reveal his face.

Olivia gasped in horror, terror written across her face but she didn't scream.

There before her was the man that taught her the meaning of love, the one she thought was dead or rotting in the cell of Paris, was Erik!

Author's Note: Sorry That I Haven't Updated This Sooner, Had A Bit Of Writer's Block. The Next Chapter Will Explain Everything, Hope You Like This One!


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Breaking Free

Capturing A Phantom Heart.

Chapter Fifteen: Breaking Free.

_Four Months Earlier..._

_He couldn't believe it._

_Olivia was gone, she had discovered the truth behind his mask._

_She wasn't like Christine, demanding to know the day after he took her down to his world._

_In fact, Olivia didn't even ask about it or his dark past._

_Everyone hid it from her, even Madame Giry who was her adopted mother._

_The look on her face, the constant screams, the tears pouring down from her sad eyes, it was something he could never forget._

_Her cold threats didn't matter to him, all he wanted was to wrap her in his arms and tell her the honest truth when it was time._

_Not that night._

_Seeing her disappear from sight broke his healed heart once more, his spirit he thought had returned now left his body._

_For some foolish reason, Erik would think she would return and beg for forgiveness which he would within a second._

_But as the days went by, hopes were dashed and pure hatred entered inside him._

_Just like Christine, would probably find someone who has a handsome face and marry him on the spot._

_She would live a new life away from Paris, forgetting all about the masked monster trapped in a dirty cell._

_All thoughts of their passionate relationship died away, she meant nothing to him now._

_Death was the only answer for he would gladly wait for that day to come._

_One night, a familer figure came towards him holding a shiny sword in his hand._

_It was Raoul._

_Erik looked at him with a sneer across his face, how he hated that fop with a firey passion!_

_"Good evening, Phantom. I don't say the real name because why should I?" He said, pointing the sword at his chest._

_"Go on, then. Kill me. Finish it. You got your Christine, you won. If you murder me this night, you have blood in your hands forever." Erik said._

_Raoul laughed loudly that echoed the hollow walls, then suddenly stopped and burned his eyes into him._

_"There's no blood in you. When you die, you will be erased from Paris and everyone lifes. Inculding Christine. I won't regret a single cut on you for a moment." _

_"Well, at least we can understand that then. So what are you waiting for?" Erik asked._

_Raoul pointed the blade at his heart, a forceful push would end this monster's life._

_But instead of killing him, he rose the sword and forced it down on the chains that was holding Erik._

_Stunned at his action, Raoul threw it aside shaking his head._

_Erik rose up from the ground, rubbing his wrists while staring at him._

_"Why did you do that?" He asked, gritting his teeth._

_But Raoul didn't answer, he simply began to walk away._

_"COWARD!" Erik roared that made him stop._

_He turned to face him, a angry sneer went across his handsome face._

_"I'm no coward, Phantom! I may let you live because of a reason which disgusts me." He replied._

_Erik stormed towards him, his height looming over the count._

_"What reason?" He growled._

_"Your little Olivia is with child."_

_Silence fell on the two eneimes, one swallowing the news while the other was enjoying the stunned reaction._

_"Where is she?!" Erik asked, a few moments later._

_"She lives in London with Madame Giry but you can't leave Paris, the police will be on to you if you depart from the country." Raoul replied._

_Erik pushed the count aside violently, then made his way out of the prison._

_Many tried but failed to capture him, some died by his powerful fists while others would be seriously injured._

_Raoul was not hurt but he decided to find Christine instead of warning Olivia or Madame Giry._

_Only they will feel the anger and rage of the mad man, they deserved every bit of especially Olivia._

_Meanwhile, Erik was deeply hidden in a boat heading to London._

_It was a struggle to cover his disformed face from everyone that he went by but luckily no-one really noticed._

_He thought over Raoul's words, teasing his mind over and over again._

_Olivia was pregeant with his child, it would be disfigured just like him and treated badly in this cruel world._

_Going to a different place was ailen to Erik but he had to find her, to get the real truth out of her._

_Though he didn't want to see Olivia again and in fact wanted her gone from his life, he had to know everything before making his decison._

_As the months passed, Erik discovered fortune and wealth by finding a old abounded house that was left in despair._

_He wrote many musical pieces from selected theatres though he kept his face and identiy a secret._

_He wondered through the historial parts of London at night, admiring the beauty of this wonderful city._

_But he couldn't find Olivia anywhere, he didn't dare ask anyone where she lived in case they would see his masked face._

_So he planned a ball on Saturday night, that would be enough for her to arrive so then he could confront her._

_Watching the people arrive and enter his home, Erik waited patiently for any sign for Olivia._

_But his eyes caught on Madame Giry coming with a handsome gentelman that held on her arm gently._

_She didn't have Olivia with her which bitterly disappointed him deeply._

_Time went by, dances were danced, talk was passed to one another._

_A arrival came, wearing a beautiful gown that hid the growing stomach underneath it._

_Erik was simply stunned at the female, it was Olivia!_

_Her eyes wandered everywhere around her, she was glowing like a ever burning candle._

_He noticed that she was uneasy about his hidden presence, perhaps she knew that he was there watching her._

_Throughout the time she was there, Erik studied her with awe and anger at the same time._

_His heart pained of how he deeply missed her while his rage boilled of how he wanted to punish her._

_The ball had ended, people were departing and so was Madame Giry's group of friends._

_A very weak smile went across his face, yes he was at ease that she was happy but he considered never forgiving her for what she had done that night._

_Then he noticed Olivia heading to the toilets, his plan was about to begin._

_When the last person left the building, Erik dimmed the lights just like back in the Opera Poplaurie._

_He stood at the staircase, waiting in the darkness for Olivia._

_She stepped out of the toilets, calling out for someone to be there._

_But once her eyes fell on his, the moment would last forever if he wished it to._

_Just seeing her was painful in each second that passed, he stepped back in the darkness and headed to his bedroom._

_He heard her calls, her footfalls pounding the floor._

_Her fists banged the door, he stood by the window waiting for her to enter._

_The creak sent shivers down his spine, any second now she would be close._

_He answered her questions, then he prepared for the moment to turn and look at her._

_Seeing her horrified face would haunt him for days but she didn't scream._

_He broke free from the chains of Paris, determined to find the woman who is maybe with his child and now he had seen her, he had the questions forming in his mind._

_Would she be truthful? Would they figure out a understanding of what to do next about the child? Would they ever forgive each other?_

_They didn't know but for now, they are together again. _

Author's Note: Yes, I'm Back After My Break From Writing! Hope You Like This Chapter, The Next One Will Be Up Soon.


	18. Chapter Sixteen:BetryalBecomesForgivenes

Capturing A Phantom Heart

Chapter Sixteen: Betrayal Becomes Forgiveness.

They stood, eyes boring into each other's.

Their hearts pounded against their chests.

Without noticing, the room they were in came to life by a golden glow.

Darkness faded to nothing, only their shadows stayed.

But what they couldn't deny was how different they both looked.

Erik was tired and a heavy frown appeared, his masked covered his face apart from those lush lips.

Olivia was blooming with her swollen stomach, she looked like a angel tonight something that was making his body tremble with forbidden desires.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to a hour without a word being spoken.

Countless times they wanted to touch, to say something but they were too spellbound by each other's presence.

Though Olivia was dying for him, she was simply enjoying this beautiful moment of staring into his beautiful eyes.

Erik felt the rage rise and fall, he wanted to know about this child while taking her in his arms and embracing her until the early rays of the sun appeared.

It was he that broke away from the contact, his finger pointing at her stomach.

"Whose's child is that?" He asked, bitterly.

Olivia took his hand into her but he backed away, his eyes returning to hers.

"Yours, Erik. Always yours." She replied, hopefully.

"I don't believe you."

"You must! We made love, I was ill when I came here to London and the doctor comfirmed it." She explained.

Erik turned around to focus outside, swallowing this in.

"That child will be disfigured, like me. A monster." He said, gruffly.

Olivia placed her hand on his broad shoulder, he tensed at her touch.

She bit her lip from it trembling, though she could feel tears prickling against her eyes.

He could hear her whimpers, her body shaking from despair.

"Get rid of it, I refuse to be a father to a child that won't be loved in this world." He demanded, heading out of the room.

Olivia screamed in shock that made him freeze in his steps, so chilling that it frightened him.

He turned to look at her, tears were rushing down from her eyes and her hands turned to fists.

"NEVER! I WOULD NEVER KILL A CHILD! HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD, ERIK?!" She shouted.

Suddenly, he stormed towards her at a very fast pace that made her sink to her knees.

"You destory it or live with regretts for the rest of your life." He threatened in a sinster voice.

"I don't care, rather be alone with my child than be with someone who wants it dead." She replied, sniffing.

Erik tore off his mask and thrusted his face right at hers, his eyes burning ever so much deeper than before.

"So you want to have _this _on your child's face?" He roared.

"Yes, the child would be loved and taken care of. If it's father dosen't want to know, then fine. At least it will have a mother that would always be there for it."

He backed away, clawing his fingers over his hair.

Olivia slowly rose from the floor, watching him carefully.

Pacing up and down, Erik thought this furiously.

_"A child? My child? Olivia would be a beautiful mother, I can see her now breast-feeding our child in a room filled of happiness and spring outside the window. Her eyes burn back at me, love is written all over her face. Could it happen? Run away, start a new life together and perhaps marry? Oh God, why do you constantly torrment me?! Life without her and the child is possiable but I can't run anymore, I love Olivia with all my heart. I have let Christine go, though I will always love her, it's Olivia I want to be with for the rest of my days."_

He stopped and looked at her, so beautiful.

Olivia waited for something to happen next, would he grab her in a tight grip and demand more horrible deeds?

_"I can't wait no longer, I want to be in his arms. To feel his lips on mine, his touch all over my body, take me again and again and lay in a bed of silk sleeping until the rise of the sun. I adore him, I want him, I love him, I wish for him to be the father he is destined to become. If he hurts me once more, I will die of heartbreak right here on this spot I'm standing on" _

Erik came closer to her, taking her arms by his hands in a gentle but strong grip.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry for everything. I'd never told you anything about my past, not even what lay behind the mask. It angered me that Raoul took you away from me to here in London, he told me about your pregenacy and I just had to find you. That's why I planned this ball because I had a feeling you would come here. When you arrived, I had never seen such a beautiful and glowing woman in my life. But I wanted to know the truth, that was why I was so angry back then. I never want to hurt you ever again, nor leave you. Can you ever forgive me?" He pleaded.

She sobbed, leaning her head against his broad chest.

He stroked her hair while she cried until her wails calmed down.

Olivia listened to his heart-beat, pounded like a drum and so relaxing that she shut her eyes to it.

"You are amazing," She sighed, softly.

Erik put his hands on her head to take her away from his chest, her eyes burning into his.

"So are you, Olivia." He said, with a warm smile.

She wrapped her arms across his neck, their foreheads touching.

"I forgive you, Erik, if you forgive me from what I said that night." She said.

"I already did, my darling Olivia." He replied.

They pulled away to let their lips do the rest of the talking, at long last.

Shreding their clothes, they collasped on the bed and got familer with their bodies over and over again.

Sated and in total bliss, they lay in each other's arms asleep as the sun began to rise for a another day.

Though deep down they feared of what happened next, it was right now that mattered all the more.

Author's Note: Like? Read And Review Please.


End file.
